Separate Ways
by Hannah554
Summary: Whilst on a mission Daniel and Janet are transported far away with no way home. JackSam DanJan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of its characters.

Separate Ways

Chapter 1

Daniel walked into the infirmary and immediately spotted the woman he was looking for. "Hey Janet"

"Daniel, hey, what can I do for you?" Janet greeted with a beautiful smile which, which was not something he should be noticing… again.

"We need you in the briefing room"

"Okay, why?" Janet said as she immediately followed him out of the infirmary.

"The planet we went to this morning is open to trade negotiations, most of what we would gain out of this is medicines though. They're willing to let us look at what they have whilst we negotiate and since none of us are medical experts we could use your help"

"What are the people like?"

"Friendly, they're not very advanced but they seem to have a knack for creating medicines from their plants and stuff, some of it seems pretty good"

The two of them walked into the briefing room where the rest of SG1 and Hammond were sat talking.

"Dr Frasier, thank you for joining us" Hammond greeted as Daniel and Janet took their seats.

"No problem sir"

"I trust Dr Jackson has explained why you're here"

"Yes sir, he has"

"Colonel O'Neill tells me the inhabitants of P4C 385 seem to be perfectly friendly and don't pose a threat but they are a little nervous which is why we're going to send you through with out a medical team. You and Major Carter will look at what medicines they have and determine what will be of use to us whilst Colonel O'Neill, Dr Jackson and Teal'c commence negotiations"

"Understood sir" Janet said catching the silent 'be careful and stay close to SG1' order the General was making.

"You have one hour to gather the necessary equipment, dismissed"

- - -

The stargate was in the centre of a large village and Janet took in the nervous expression of the people around her. It was definitely a good thing General Hammond didn't send an entire medical team through the gate, from the look of these people it might have sent them running for the hills.

"The Goa'uld only stopped coming here about twenty years ago so a lot of these people remember them" Daniel said as he stood beside her.

"That would explain the looks on everyone's faces" she replied.

"You should have seen the looks on their faces when they first saw Teal'c"

"This way" Jack said as he led his team through the village to a larger building. Inside everyone regarded them warily and Janet briefly wondered why people this fearful would agree to trade with strangers.

"Colonel O'Neill, you have returned" a young man said as he approached the group with more confidence than Janet had seen since her arrival.

"Kavess" Jack greeted "This is Dr Frasier"

"Welcome Dr Frasier, I must say it is most unusual to us to see so many women doing the work of men, but who are we to judge the ways of another"

"Yes well" Jack said changing the subject before either Sam or Janet could get too mad at that statement. He had been here when Kavess had first questioned Sam's abilities and he had been surprised when Kavess hadn't been vaporised by the glare she had sent his way. "She and Major Carter are going to take a look at the medicines whilst we talk"

"They are most welcome to do so, if you would all follow me"

Kavess led them all through the corridors of the building into a large room. The only noticeable difference between this room and the rest of the building were the people. None of them looked slightly fazed by their presence, in fact most of them just went about their business.

"Navon" Kavess shouted causing another young man too look up and run over

"Please show Major Carter and Dr Frasier to the medicines room"

"Right away, this way please" Navon said and turned to walk away. Sam and Janet were quick to follow him, leaving the boys to do the negotiating.

- - -

"So this is basically a very powerful antibiotic?" Sam asked as she and Janet continued to look through the medicines. Navon had escorted them to the medicines room and then pretty much left them to it. He was at the other side of the room talking to another one of their healers as they called themselves

They had been at this for hours already and had barely begun to get through all the medicines these people had to trade.

"Basically" Janet confirmed, still slightly in awe at the amount of drugs these people had been able to make from the plant life on this planet. They were by no means an

advanced people but their medicines, at least as far as drugs were concerned, were more advanced than earth.

"There is so much stuff here" Sam said half excited and half dismayed.

"I know, it wouldn't surprise me if we found the cure for the common cold in here somewhere"

"It wouldn't surprise me either" Sam answered. She glanced over at Navon who was still talking to someone and seemed to be paying no attention to them, in fact no one was paying any attention to them.

"They do seem more confident in this part of the building don't they?" Janet asked rhetorically never taking her eyes of the vile of medicine she was looking at.

"Tell me about it, I mean when we came through the gate no one dared to come anywhere near us and wouldn't take their eyes off us in case we did something. In here they don't seem the slightest bit worried about us. Daniel said something to do with these people being the leaders so they have acquired more confidence"

"In fact that is correct Major Carter" Navon said as he approached them.

"Healers, the Great Leaders and their workers naturally build up more confidence through the work we do. It has always been so, even during the visits of our Gods. It was us who had to deal with them the most after all"

- - -

"What you say cannot be true" The old man said in shock.

"I'm afraid it is, your Gods are not Gods at all" Jack stated casually, wondering how many times he had had this conversation.

"It is difficult to believe that what our people have believed for generations is a lie"

"That doesn't make it any less true" Daniel said.

"This news is most unexpected"

"It usually is" Jack quipped.

The negotiations had been going well until the Leaders had started talking about how they feared their Gods would return and that life would become as unbearable as it had always been. Teal'c had been very quick to tell them the Goa'uld were false Gods and it had since escalated into an argument.

"We require a recess" One of the men at the table said "We will continue this tomorrow, Kavess will take you to your room"

The five men at the table stood up and walked out of the room as Kavess walked in. "Your room has been made ready for you"

- - -

The room was nothing special, five beds with blankets and pillows on and stone walls and floor. The beds weren't even particularly comfortable but Daniel wasn't about to complain. It was really late when Sam and Janet finally arrived at the room looking absolutely exhausted.

"Have fun?" Jack asked sarcastically as they both moved to sit on the free beds.

"You have no idea how many different medicines these guys have, we're not even half way through"

"The two of you have been at that for hours"

"Eight hours to be exact" Sam said as she laid down on the uncomfortable bed.

"Did you two even take a break?" Daniel asked.

Sam and Janet exchanged a look that told the other three all they needed to know "It may have slipped our minds"

"Alright, let's find Kavess and see about getting us some food" Jack said in a tone that sounded very much like an order as he stood up and left the room.

- - -

"Daniel" Jack whispered as they all laid in their beds.

"What?" Daniel whispered in reply.

"Are you asleep?"

"No"

"Teal'c"

"I am awake O'Neill" Teal'c whispered back before Jack had a chance to ask his question.

"Sam and Janet are out cold though" Daniel whispered, drawing everyone attention to the two beds containing the sleeping forms of Sam and Janet.

"How the hell can those two sleep so peacefully on these things?" Jack asked as he once again tried to get comfortable on his bed.

"Well they did look exhausted when they got here earlier" Daniel explained as he closed his eyes to try to fall asleep again.

Jack was still shifting uncomfortably in his bed as the room fell silent again and all that could be heard were his movements.

"Jack would you stay still" Daniel said.

"Easier said than done Daniel" Jack answered in frustration as he stopped moving.

The silence lasted only a few seconds before Jack stared moving again only to be hit in the head by a pillow.

"Hey!" Jack snapped before quickly lowering his voice to a whisper so as not to wake the girls "What did you do that for?" he asked as he sat up and glared at Daniel.

"Quit moving" Daniel shot back in a whisper as he too sat up in bed.

"It's not that easy"

"Everyone else is managing to remain relatively still O'Neill" Teal'c whispered, frustration also evident in his voice as well as a hint of humour.

"Fine" Jack said humour also slightly evident in his tone.

"Can I have my pillow back?" Daniel asked with a small smile before his pillow came flying through the air. They all laid back down as silence once again filled the room.

Again though it was only seconds before Jack started shifting around again. Both Daniel and Jack laughed quietly and Teal'c couldn't help but smile.

- - -

Sam and Janet were both entirely too cheerful for Jack's liking. They had both woke bright and early and had started the day with way too much energy. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c had continued to toss and turn all night and had gotten very little sleep. As a result the three men had the appearance of walking corpses and they definitely felt like it.

Sam and Janet were laughing at some private joke as they both sat on Sam's bed eating the food that Kavess had brought for them. Daniel and Teal'c were sat quietly on their beds having eaten as much as they could. Jack however had got up, got dressed, eaten a few bites of his food and then crawled back under his covers onto his

uncomfortable bed.

"So how did the negotiations go yesterday?" Sam asked realising that neither she or Janet had remembered to ask yesterday.

"Great" Jack's muffled voice came from where his face was buried in his pillow "Until we got into a debate as to whether the Goa'uld were Gods"

"Do you think they'll continue the negotiations?" Janet asked.

"I think so, they seemed like they were starting to believe us before we were dismissed" Daniel said quietly and with no enthusiasm or life whatsoever.

"What's wrong with you three?" Sam asked smiling.

"We had a rather restless night" Teal'c stated, clearly frustrated with his lack of energy.

"Really I slept fine" Sam stated.

"Me too" Janet added.

"We know" Jack and Daniel said simultaneously and so bitterly that Sam and Janet looked at each other and had to stop themselves from laughing.

The doors to the room opened and Kavess and Navon walked in "I hope you all slept well" Kavess said eliciting a frustrated groan from Daniel and Jack..

"Fine thanks" Sam said covering quickly.

"If you're ready then follow us please" Kavess said as he and Navon turned around and left once again.

Sam and Janet quickly jumped off the bed and followed them out of the room. The guys just watched them go as the two of the shot out of the room like a whirlwind.

"I hate them right now" Jack stated as he stood up slowly and followed them out with Daniel and Teal'c right behind him.

- - -

"Well that went much better than yesterday" Jack stated as he, Daniel and Teal'c walked back into their room to find the girls already there.

"That's good to hear" Sam said.

"How was your day?" Jack asked as he sat down on his bed.

"Good, the Healers were all far more helpful today than yesterday, we actually managed to finish"

"That was quick"

"Yeah tomorrow we're taking a walk into the forest to help gather some of the plants they use"

"We'll come with you" Jack said

"Don't you have to continue negotiations sir?"

"No apparently tomorrow there's some sort of ceremony that the leaders have to attend, so no talks tomorrow"

- - -

"You should be aware that the forest is not a safe place" Navon explained "It is home to many creatures many of which are most dangerous. Do not wonder too far from the main group and no one should go anywhere alone"

"Understood" Jack said gesturing to where his P90 hung from his shoulder.

Navon nodded and then turned to the rest of the group "The rest of you know how this works, so let's go, get the plants and return home safely"

There were several nods and words of acceptance from around the room. Apart from Sg1 and Janet there were twenty two people going into the woods and everyone of them was carrying a weapon. The weapon was a very basic gun and they had been informed it was a very loud one too.

The group filed out of the room and out on to the streets where they quickly made their way to the forest at the edge of the village. SG1 walked with them under the curious and wary gazes of the villagers. They had all spent so much time with the more confident members of this society that they had almost forgotten how nervous and frightened the rest of the civilisation was.

It took twenty minutes for them to reach the forest where a large wooden wall fenced off the entire village. Navon nodded to a man standing near the large wooden gate the group were now stood in front of. The gate opened and the group walked through it before the gate was quickly closed behind them.

"Remember do not wonder far from the main group and do not go anywhere alone" Navon said.

Jack watched as everyone in their group split into smaller groups and began wondering off in separate directions. Janet and Sam headed into the trees with Jack, Daniel and Teal'c close behind them.

They had been collecting plants for almost an hour and still had another hour before they had to return to the main group and head back into the village. Sam knelt down to pick some more plants and put them in her sack and Jack knelt beside her to help her. Janet and Daniel walked ahead as Teal'c stood and kept a watchful eye on all of them as well as the forest.

Janet knelt down as she spotted some of the plants they were looking for and put them in the bag they had been given. Daniel knelt down to help her but stopped as he saw something amongst the plants a little further away. He walked over to it and Janet was quick to follow him.

"Daniel?"

"Look at this" he said as he knelt down again and picked the object up. It was a metallic cube which had some sort of insignia on one side. Janet knelt down beside him to get a better look. It was damaged in one corner and they could see the inner workings of the cube which looked suspiciously like wires.

"I don't think this belongs here" Daniel said sarcastically "This is way beyond their level of technology"

"I'll get Sam" Janet said and just as she was about to stand up both she and Daniel were enveloped in light. When the light disappeared there was only empty space where they had been kneeling and the cube once again rested among the plants. It made a quiet noise before it exploded.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Samandjackforever** – Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked the first chapter and here's the second.

**VisualIdentificationzeta** – This story is heavy on both JackSam and DanJan though probably with a little more DanJan. Thanks for the review.

**Marykay13** – Thank you so much for your review, Teal'c can be quite difficult to write sometimes but I enjoyed writing him in this chapter and I'm glad he turned out right. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Spacemonkey1129** – Thanks for you review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Littlemaccyd** – I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I'm slightly sorry about the cliff hanger but you should be warned, I'm known for them lol. Thanks for you review and here's the next chapter.

**Steph7085 - **I'm glad you enjoyed the beginning and here's the next chapter.

- - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of its characters.

Chapter 2

Teal'c watched the woods around them intently as Sam and Jack continued to collect the plants. He was very aware that Daniel and Janet had moved away from where he could see them and did his best to listen for any sign they were in trouble. It was only a few moments after he lost sight of them that he got the sign. He heard what sounded like a small explosion.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter" Teal'c alerted them and moved to where he had last seen Daniel and Janet.

Jack and Sam were both instantly alert and on their feet. They followed Teal'c in the direction they had seen Daniel and Janet go but there was no sign of them.

"Here" Sam said as she saw the remains of what looked like it had been a metallic device of some kind surrounded by scorch marks.

"What is it?" Jack asked her

"I'm not sure sir?"

"O'Neill" they heard Teal'cs voice say and they both turned to see him holding the bag of plants Janet had been carrying.

"Daniel! Janet!" Jack shouted in the hope that they had run away from the explosion and were somewhere nearby.

- - -

Daniel and Janet were kneeling in a forest but they were not where they had been before. When the light had faded they had found themselves in slightly different surroundings and the cube Daniel had been holding was gone.

"What just happened?" Janet asked.

"I don't know, where's that cube?"

"I don't see it anywhere" Janet answered as they both looked around them.

"Jack!" Daniel shouted but received no response "Sam! Teal'c!"

"I don't think they're here" Janet stated calmly but there was a slight look of fear in her eyes. "What was that light?"

"I'm not sure but it felt suspiciously like a transport" Daniel said.

"You think the cube transported us somewhere else?"

"Possibly"

"Do you think we're on the same planet?"

"I don't know, maybe. Come on let's take a look around and see if we can figure out where we are" Daniel said as he started walking through the trees.

Janet followed him "How do you know if this is even the right way?"

"I don't"

"Of course you don't"

- - -

After twenty minutes of searching they had still found no sign of Daniel or Janet and Jack was really worried now. They had back to the village gate where they were suppose to meet with the other villagers who had come to gather plants. He was relieved to find Navon already there with a few of the villagers.

"Navon!" Jack shouted as they approached the group.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c" Navon greeted and then looked curiously behind them, probably looking for Daniel and Janet "You have returned early"

"Yeah listen there was some sort of explosion in the forest" Jack explained noticing the look of alarm on the man's face "Now Daniel and Janet are missing"

"This is terrible. Baveran, Tabesh alert the gathering party to return to the gate immediately. Ket go the village centre and inform them we need a search party, that two people are missing in the forest"

The three men nodded their heads and quickly ran off to do as they had been asked and Navon turned back to Jack. "I will ensure that no one else from the group is missing and then we shall begin a search for your friends"

Jack wanted to argue that they needed to start a search immediately but he knew Navon was right. They needed to make sure everyone else was accounted for and regroup so they could search properly.

- - -

Daniel and Janet had been walking for almost an hour and had found no signs of civilisation anywhere. Wherever they were, it was hot, much hotter than where they had been before and Daniel had a nagging feeling they were on a different planet.

He looked back to Janet to ensure she was okay, she looked fine a little worried but otherwise she was holding her own. She gave him a small smile when she realised he was looking at her and he returned it happily.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Fine, you?"

"Never better" Daniel said turning his attention back to where he was going.

"We're lost aren't we?" Janet asked calmly a moment later.

"We're not lost we just temporarily don't know where we are"

"So what you're saying is we're lost?" Janet asked, humour lacing her tone as and a smile on her face when Daniel stopped and turned to look at her.

"We're lost" he confirmed.

- - -

As far as Jack was concerned it had taken far too long for the villagers to begin a search. It had been almost two hours since Daniel and Janet had gone missing. Sam had gone back to the stargate to inform General Hammond of the situation and hopefully get some help in looking for them.

It had taken an hour to get all of the gathering party together and it appeared no one else was missing. The search party from the village had arrived only fifteen minutes ago.

"There was a small explosion before they disappeared and we are all aware of how dangerous this forest is. Stay in your groups and search the area you have been told to search. If you find something let us know"

The group once again broke up and headed in their separate directions. Sam should have arrived at the gate by now so hopefully reinforcements would arrive soon. Not that he didn't think these people weren't capable but he would feel much better with some of their own people searching.

- - -

"There was a small explosion and when we went to check it out Daniel and Janet were no where in sight. Janet's bag was lying on the ground and the remains of the device I brought back with me were nearby. We searched for twenty minutes but there was no sign of them. The villagers are organising a search party but we need some of our own people for this" Sam explained quickly to General Hammond.

She had come through the gate only minutes ago and handed the remains of the device they had found to one of the airmen to take to her lab. She had then proceeded to speedily inform Hammond of the situation and request back up.

"I'll send SG2 and SG5 to help you search, you'll go back through the gate in fifteen minutes"

"Thank you sir"

General Hammond walked out of the room and Sam looked back at the stargate for a moment before she went down to her lab. If she could figure out what that device was maybe it could help them find out what happened to Daniel and Janet. With only fifteen minutes to spare she ran through the corridors.

- - -

"Colonel O'Neill this is Major Carter come in" Jack heard Sam's voice over the radio.

"Carter, did you get back up"

"Yes sir, I'm with SG2 and 5, we're heading to your location now"

"Make it fast"

"Yes sir"

Sam motioned for the others to follow her as she all but sprinted through the village toward the gate. Daniel and Janet had already been missing for hours and they needed to be found before it started to get dark. According to Navon the forest got nastier at night and she hated to think Daniel and Janet would still be out in it somewhere. The only thought that gave her any comfort was that wherever they were, they were more than likely together and they would take care of each other.

- - -

Daniel once again looked back at Janet, they had been walking for hours now and their pace had slowed considerably as they became more tired. He stopped when he saw her and turned to face her, she hadn't noticed he had stopped or that he was looking at her. She looked exhausted though and she had fallen further behind him, it wasn't a massive distance but it was enough that he was uncomfortable.

As Janet got closer she finally noticed Daniel had stopped and looked up at him questioningly. Despite the fact that she looked ready to fall over she had kept going and hadn't complained once. He had to admit he was surprised she had as much stamina as she had, it had taken him years of working on SG1 to build up the strength he had now.

"We should take a break, we've been walking for hours"

"Oh that sounds like a really good idea" Janet said in relief as she allowed herself to drop to the floor. Daniel smiled and sat down next to her.

- - -

Sam ran up to Jack and Teal'c with SG2 and 5 behind her "Anything?" she asked hopefully.

"Not even a trace" Jack replied honestly

Jack quickly set everyone up with an area to search and watched as their people headed off to search. He felt better now that he had his own people on the search, it wasn't that he didn't trust the villagers or that he thought they weren't really trying that hard to find them. None of these people knew Daniel and Janet, his people did, Daniel and Janet were their friends and colleagues. SG1, 2 and 5 would be far more determined to find them and he'd keep looking to they found them.

Sam and Teal'c were already heading back into the trees to continue the search and Jack hurried to catch up with them .

- - -

"It's getting dark" Daniel said as he and Janet walked past a small cave. Daniel quickly looked inside and determined it was safe enough. "We should stay here tonight and start walking again in the morning"

"Okay" Janet said as she walked into the cave and put her small bag down. She wasn't sure if she was glad that they had all elected to trade in their military issue back pack for the smaller bags the villagers used to carry supplies when they were gathering. If they had taken their own she and Daniel would have had to carry the weight now but they would also have had all the supplies they now needed. Instead the packs were sitting safely in their room in the village whilst they were stuck who knew where.

She was exhausted, her legs ached from the long walk and to top it off she had been slowly starting to feel unwell for the past couple of hours. She pushed the pain and the illness to the back of her mind, they were the last things she needed to be dealing with right now.

Daniel grabbed his bag and opened it checking what supplies he had left and Janet quickly did the same. They had drunk a fair bit of water over the course of the day and if tomorrow was anything like today they were going to need a lot of water.

Fortunately that was one thing they had a lot of, when they had gone into the forest, their group had been made up mostly of healers. Healers basically being another word for doctor, they had insisted that everyone carry a lot of water even if they were only going to be gathering for a few hours.

They had enough food and water to last them another two days if they rationed it. Daniel's biggest concern right then was allergy meds. Both he and Janet had severe allergies and given the fact they were in a huge forest on an alien planet their lack of allergy meds was worrying him.

"I'm sure we'll be out of here before our meds wear off and some alien microbe kills us" Janet said humorously as if she'd been reading his mind. Daniel shook his head, of course she had thought about the allergy meds, she was doctor.

It became dark very quickly but the heat did not disappear with the light. It was almost as hot as it had been during the day and as such Daniel decided not to light a fire.

"We should get some sleep, I'll take first watch" Daniel said and Janet laid down next to the cave wall and Daniel watched as she fell to sleep. The cave was dark but there was a small amount of light making it into the cave from the stars. The light fell directly on Janet's face and Daniel was momentarily taken aback by how beautiful she was. He had always known she was beautiful, he would have to be crazy not to see it but right then it really hit him. He took a position leaning against the cave wall, close enough to her that he could get to her quickly if something happened.

---

Sam laid in her bed and stared at the empty bed next to her, the one which Janet had been sleeping in last night. After hours and hours of searching, night had finally fallen forcing the search to halt until morning. Navon had told them it was not safe for anybody in the forest at night and that anyone who remained to search would not make it to the morning.

Jack had been reluctant but he had ordered all of their people back into the village. SG2 and 5 had been given rooms similar to this one and were all down the corridor. She heard Jack shifting in his bed yet again and sat up, her eyes automatically landing on the other empty bed that had last night contained Daniel's sleeping form.

"Carter?" she heard Jacks questiong voice in the dark.

"Sorry sir I can't sleep" she said sadly.

"Me neither" he replied as he also sat up and stared into the dark silence for a moment as if expecting something "Teal'c I know you're awake"

"I was not attempting to conceal the fact O'Neill"

"Do you think they're okay?" Sam asked, voicing the question she knew was echoing in everyone's minds.

"I'm sure they're fine" Jack attempted to reassure her but he realised he was trying to reassure himself as much as her "They can both take care of themselves"

"You heard what Navon said sir, anyone who remained in the forest overnight wouldn't make it to the morning. He doesn't hold up much hope of Daniel and Janet living until tomorrow" Sam said sounding suspiciously defeated which wasn't something he heard from her very often. He wanted to say something to reassure her that they would find them but he couldn't make himself do it. He wasn't sure if he believed it himself.

- - -

Janet woke up slowly and realised she was still in the cave, she had been hoping that it had just been a nightmare and she would wake up back in their room in the village. Daniel was sat nearby leaning against the cave wall as he stared absentmindedly out of the cave. She shook of the last remnants of sleep and sat up drawing his attention to her.

"Hey"

"How long was I asleep?" she asked as she moved to sit next to him.

"A few hours"

"Good, your turn"

"I'm fine"

"Daniel you need to sleep, we've been walking all day and we may very well be walking all day tomorrow so go to sleep"

Daniel reluctantly nodded his head and moved to lay down nearby as Janet took up watch. He looked at her again and she knew he didn't want to leave her awake alone.

"Don't worry, if anything tries to eat you I'll wake you up, I promise" she said with a small smile. Daniel returned the smile and laid down allowing exhaustion to pull him into a sleep. Janet watched him fall asleep before she turned her attention to the small cave opening.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Littlemaccyd – **Thanks for your review and all your questions will be answered in time, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Samandjackforever - **Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Dreamer22** – Thanks for the review and here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

- - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of its characters.

Chapter 3

They had been back in the forest as soon as there had been enough light for them to be safe. Jack, Sam and Teal'c had walked out of their room to find SG2 and SG5 already walking down the corridor toward them, ready to go back out there and search for their missing colleagues. Jack felt a small rush of pride in his men for their determination followed by a rush of anger at the villagers. They were all still sound asleep when the three SGC teams walked back out of the village into the forest to continue the search.

No one on SG1 had slept much last night, they had all drifted in out of sleep occasionally during the night but none of them had slept for more than half an hour at a time. From the look of SG2 and 5 they hadn't slept much either, they all shared a look of tiredness but more obvious was the look of determination that they all also shared. Determination to keep looking for Daniel and Janet and the determination to believe they were alive.

As each team went their own separate way into the forest Jack glanced at Sam, this was hitting her hard. The determination was there but there was also a small amount of defeat beginning to rear its ugly head on her beautiful face. Again he tried to reassure her but for some reason the words wouldn't quite come out of his mouth.

- - -

Daniel and Janet emerged from the cave ready for another day of endless walking. They had both got a few hours sleep last night but Daniel wasn't feeling all that well this morning. Looking at Janet she wasn't looking all that well either. Her face was a little pale but other than that she showed no signs that she wasn't feeling well. He quickly put it down to their allergy meds wearing off and shifted his bag on his back..

They started walking in silence, Janet was up ahead this time and Daniel walked close behind her. He didn't like the idea of her getting tired and falling behind again. They had no idea where they were or what may be lurking around. This way he could keep his eyes on her and set himself to her pace.

Janet walked quietly through the forest, she felt terrible this morning. She had started feeling ill yesterday and whatever it was had got worse over night. She ignored it though and focused on walking through the forest. She could here Daniel close behind her, she knew he had purposely let her go in front today so he could keep an eye on her and for that she was grateful. His presence was comforting her more than she would ever admit to.

If it was at all possible it was actually hotter today than it was yesterday and she knew it wasn't just the fever she was developing. The heat was making the task of walking all day harder and she was starting to get the feeling the odds were stacking up against her. Between the heat and feeling ill she was getting tired very quickly.

She refused to allow her self to slow down though, she and Daniel needed to find out where they were and get out of there.

Her thoughts drifted to Cassie as she continued to force her legs to move. Her adopted daughter was all grown up now, almost nineteen years old and one of the brightest kids she'd ever known. Cassie didn't live with her anymore, she was living with her current boyfriend nearer the college they both went to. She sometimes found herself missing Cassie's presence in the house but she couldn't be more proud of her. She had lost her entire family and moved to an alien planet where she hadn't just survived, she had thrived. If it came down to it she knew Cassie could take care of herself and that she would have Jack, Sam and Teal'c to help her.

- - -

"Colonel O'Neill" Jack heard a familiar voice shout as he Sam and Teal'c continued to walk through the forest. They all turned and saw Navon running up to them, looking very out of breath. How had he even caught up with them, they'd been walking for over two hours.

"What do you want Navon?"

"How long have you been out here?"

"Two hours, eleven minutes" Jack said glancing at his watch.

"I have come to convince you to stop your search, your friends could not have survived the night and you are simply wasting your time and resources by continuing your search for them"

"I don't care how low the chances of them being alive are, we're gonna keep looking for them"

"Colonel I urge you to give up this false hope and return to the safety of the village before you lose more people to the dangers of the forest"

"Listen to me, you and your people may have given up on them already but we don't give up so easily and we're going to keep looking for them. So if you're not here to help then stay out our way" Jack said coldly and walked away.

Sam quickly followed Jack and Teal'c stood there staring angrily at Navon for a moment before he too silently turned and walked away.

- - -

Janet had been slowing down very quickly as they had walked. She hadn't said a word and Daniel was growing concerned.

"Time to take a break" Daniel announced and Janet stopped and turned back to him.

Daniel's breath caught in his throat momentarily, this was the first time he had seen her face since they had started walking and he was shocked at how pale she had become.

"Janet" Daniel said moving to sit next to her where she now sat on the ground. She looked up at him, seeing his concern.

"I'm fine Daniel"

"You don't look very fine"

"I'm just feeling a bit off, it started yesterday and got worse overnight"

"You should said something" Daniel said as he put his hand to her head "God you're burning up"

"It's very hot in case you haven't noticed"

"That's not what this is and you know it"

"Daniel we have other things to worry about right now, my feeling ill is the least of our problems. I'm fine, it's probably nothing" Janet lied. They couldn't afford to be worrying about her right now. She knew whatever she had was bad but they needed to keep focused on getting out of wherever they were.

"Here drink this" Daniel said handing her a bottle of water and Janet took it without protest.

"There's gotta be a river or a stream around somewhere" Daniel said thoughtfully and Janet nodded her head putting the bottle in her bag.

"Let's just hope we find it" Janet said as she watched Daniel stare into the forest that surrounded them. His eyes taking in every detail and watching for any sign of a threat. His life working for the military on the stargate programme had changed him so much from the man she had met seven years ago. He had fought against the Goa'uld in the worst war man kind had ever seen and died more times than anyone cared to count. He was a soldier despite the fact that he wasn't actually military. His experience on SG1 had made him a better soldier than most seasoned officers put together and in that moment it really showed.

- - -

Teal'c stopped very suddenly and raised his hand to gesture for Jack and Sam to stop. He stood in silence for a moment listening intently to the forest around him as he always did when he tried to pin point the source of a sound.

"Something approaches" he stated as he pointed his staff weapon ahead of him. Jack and Sam moved quietly to stand by his side as they to pointed their weapons ahead. The bushes in front of them began to move and then something jumped out at them so fast that not even Teal'c could react quick enough to shoot it. They all jumped out of the way and turned to where what was the equivalent of a wolf stood.

They all froze as the creature seemed to study them all and when it went for Sam they were all quick to open fire and it collapsed to the ground mere feet from her.

"What the hell is that?" Jack asked as they approached the corpse of the creature.

"Navon did warn us that there were many dangerous creatures in the forest" Teal'c stated.

Sam just stood staring at the corpse and Jack could see where her thoughts were going

"They're fine"

"Yes sir"

Jack sighed and grabbed his radio to tell the other teams to be careful as he continued to watch Sam stare at the creature. The look of defeat on her face was becoming more obvious as the hours past with no sign of their missing friends.

- - -

Daniel and Janet continued to make their way through the forest. Daniel was standing much closer to Janet than he previously had and was watching her far more diligently. Their short rest seemed to have helped her condition somewhat but she still looked far too pale. The air around them was getting hotter as the day went by and it wasn't helping their current situation at all.

There was a noise in the trees around them making Daniel grab Janet's arm and stop dead still. His eyes searched the trees around them to try and find the source of the noise but he couldn't see anything.

"What?" Janet asked apparently not having heard the sound and he was about to assume he had imagined it when he heard it again. This time Janet heard it too and she moved closer to Daniel.

A group of men walked out from behind the trees carrying what looked like weapons. Daniel moved to position himself in between Janet and the men as Janet moved even closer to him.

"Who are you?" One of the men asked.

"I'm Daniel Jackson this is Janet Frasier and you are?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Samandjackforever -** Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Daniel and Janet find some other people in this chapter but they're not out of the woods yet, no pun intended lol.

**Dreamer22** – Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Littlemaccyd **– I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for the review.

- - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of its characters.

Chapter 4

"My name is Tavor" the man who appeared to be the leader said "I am the head of the Maverian mining operation on this planet. What are you doing here?"

"Actually we're kinda lost" Daniel admitted reluctantly, still holding onto Janet's arm and prepared to run away very fast if the need arose.

"We should get out of this heat" Tavor said as he studied the two of them as though he was judging if they could be trusted or not "Follow us"

The men turned and walked away and Daniel turned to look at Janet who was still standing close to his side. Daniel couldn't help but notice how pale she still looked.

"Do you think we can trust them?" she asked warily.

"I don't know but right now I don't see how we have much of a choice"

Janet nodded her head in agreement and the two of them followed the men through the forest.

- - -

Night was beginning to fall again and there had still been no sign of Daniel or Janet anywhere. Jack hated the idea of them still being out here for another night, especially since he had met one of the reasons this forest was dangerous face to face.

They had been searching for two days and his body was starting to feel the consequences. Sam was looking exhausted as well though he knew she would never admit to it out loud. Teal'c was being more quiet than usual and despite his Jaffa stamina Jack knew he had to be feeling the strain by now. The few times he had seen the other teams they had looked tired too but none of them had complained or shown any sign of calling it quits.

Despite his determination he was beginning to feel his hope slipping away from him. Navon and the other villagers had been adamant that neither Daniel or Janet could have survived the night in the forest and it was looking more and more likely that they would have to spend a second night out here. He knew the chances of finding them alive were falling every minute that they were lost.

Looking at the sky he knew they needed to head back to the safety of the village. Darkness was falling quickly and they couldn't afford to lose anyone else in this forest. It was going to take them at least an hour to make it back and it would be dangerous to continue on any further.

"SG2, SG5, this Colonel O'Neill, it's time to call it a day, head back to the village" Jack said into his radio.

"Sir there's still a lot of light left we can keep looking" Sam protested the moment Jack released his grip on his radio not wanting to leave her friends out here another night.

"Carter we still have to get back to the village, even leaving now it gonna be dark before we get back. We can look again tomorrow"

Sam wanted to protest to demand they keep looking but she knew Jack was right. If they stayed out here any longer they risked losing more people and that was the last thing they needed right now. Without a word she walked past Jack and Teal'c heading back toward the village.

Jack and Teal'c exchanged a look before falling in step behind her as the three of them made their way back to the village gate.

- - -

Daniel and Janet were led to a large cave, it was much cooler inside and there were a lot of people working at consoles.

"What is this place?" Daniel asked.

"It is out mining centre"

"It doesn't look like a mine" Janet said as she took in the appearance of the room they were walking through. It had white tiled floors and light blue walls, with computers and comfy chairs everywhere.

"Our method of mining is non invasive and very clean. We target the deposits that we need with our computer sensors and transport them out of the rock to our lab which is through there" Tavor said as he pointed to two automatic doors at the other side of the room. "If the transport would cause the ground to become unstable then dense rock is simultaneously transported into the position of the deposit. Our scientists then analyse the samples and remove any impurities before transporting them to the cargo hold of our ship"

"You have a ship?"

"It's in orbit, when the cargo hold is full we transport the contents to Maveria"

"Maveria?"

"It is our home, on a planet many light years from here, it is a beautiful city"

Tavor led them into a small room where there was only a few couches and a table with food and drinks on it.

"This is the break room, I'm sure you are in need of food and water so take what you like, we have plenty more" Tavor said as he grabbed his own food from the table and moved to sit down. Daniel and Janet did as they were told and joined Tavor on the couches. It was such a relief to be able to be out of the heat and to be able to sit comfortably, with proper food and to be able to drink enough water to quench their thirst and not have to worry about running out.

"Now, who exactly are you?" Tavor asked

"My name is Dr Daniel Jackson, this is Dr Janet Frasier we come from a planet called earth"

"Doctors? Medical?"

"I am" Janet answered.

"I'm a doctor of archaeology, I study the past"

"Ah, we have something similar, it is a most noble profession. How can we learn from the past if we do not know what it is"

"Thank you"

"How did you get here?".

"We're not actually sure" Daniel admitted and at the questioning look on Tavor's face he continued. "We were…somewhere else and we found a device among some plants we were gathering. When we picked it up there was a blue light and then we found ourselves here"

"Describe the device" Tavor instructed, his interest seeming more than just curiousness.

"It was a cube with something like wires inside it"

"That was an old piece of Maverian technology" Tavor said in shock "It sounds very much like one of our old emergency transporters"

- - -

All three SGC teams were up before the sun again after yet another restless night. Jack watched Sam as they prepared to go back out into the forest. She was looking exhausted and defeated, she wasn't handling the situation well. She had barely said two words since they had decided to return to the village yesterday.

"Carter" Jack said to get her attention.

"Sir?"

"I want you to go back through the gate and report to Hammond"

"Sir I'm not leaving before we..."

"Carter" Jack cut her off "I want you to go and take a look at the remains of that device we found. We've been searching for two days and found absolutely nothing, we're no closer to finding out what happened to them than we were when they disappeared. I'm willing to bet that device has something to do with it and if that's the case it probably holds the key to finding them"

"Sir I…"

"Carter, that's an order"

"Yes sir" Sam said, her voice showing nothing but the defeat that was now present on her face. He felt bad making her go home but he knew if she stayed this was going to break her.

- - -

"Is this the device?" Tavor asked then as he pointed to an image on the computer. They had quickly learned that the Maverians were a very technologically advanced race, quite possibly rivalling the Asgard.

"That's it" Daniel said as he looked at the cube shaped device in front of him.

"This became obsolete two hundred years ago. It was used in prisons as a means for the prison guards to escape if there was ever an emergency. It was a single use transporter which transported them to a ship in orbit of the prison planet and self destructed after use to prevent any prisoners from following"

"So we've been transported to this planet?" Janet asked.

"It would seem so" Tavor confirmed "We detected a strange reading in the forest almost two days ago, we went to investigate but we found only tracks. Is that how long you have been here?"

"Yeah"

"Then we must get you off this planet immediately" Tavor stated with a lot of urgency colouring his voice. Before either Daniel or Janet had chance to ask why Tavor walked away barking orders at his people.

"Alert Captain Ven of the situation and prepare to transport myself and our guests to the ship"

- - -

Sam stepped out of the stargate and onto the ramp of the SGC gate room. She hated being sent back when they had yet to find even a trace of Daniel or Janet but she understood why Jack had done it. The situation was getting to her more than she should be allowing it to and she would only be a liability if she stayed there.

"Welcome back Major" Hammond said as he walked into the gate room "Report"

"Still nothing sir and the villagers are refusing to help us continue the search. As far as they're concerned Daniel and Janet are already dead. Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, SG2 and SG5 are heading back into the forest now sir to continue searching. The Colonel asked me to come back and examine the device we brought back to see if it can tell us anything".

"I've already had a few people take a look at it, they said it was too badly damaged to help us" Hammond informed her.

"I'd like to take a look at it myself sir" Sam requested.

"Of course go right ahead Major"

"Thank you sir" Sam said as she walked out of the gate room and headed toward the locker room. She needed to clean up, maybe take a shower. Hopefully then she would be clear minded enough to take a look at the device. If there was anything that device could tell them about what had happened to Daniel and Janet she was damn well going to find it.

- - -

"Do you still believe we will find them O'Neill?" Teal'c asked with as much uncertainty as Jack had heard from the Jaffa. The two of them made their way through the trees and had barely spoken since they had left the village.

"I don't know Teal'c, I hope we do"

"Major Carter is beginning to believe we will not"

"I know she is" Jack said sadly.

"I believe your decision to send her back through the gate was most wise"

"Thank you Teal'c" Jack said gratefully, not realising until then how much he'd needed to hear that. He had been sure sending her back was the right thing to do but the look on her face as she had left to go to the gate had broke his heart. She looked distraught and completely defeated, but more than that she had looked lifeless. He hated seeing her that way, it wasn't who she was.

The lack of progress in finding their friends coupled with the lack of sleep they were getting had taken its toll on her. He just hoped that given a comfortable bed, a hot shower, a decent meal and something more productive than searching through the forest day after day would help her to regain some of the life she had lost over the last few days.

"Perhaps her examination of the device we will yield some useful results"

"Let's hope so"

- - -

Daniel and Janet stood close to Tavor as he ordered the three of them transported to the ship in orbit. A blue light once again enveloped them and when it dissipated they found themselves standing on what was obviously the bridge of a ship.

"I take it these are our new guests" A man said as he approached them.

"They are, Dr Jackson, Dr Frasier this is Ven, the Captain of this ship"

"It's nice to meet you" Daniel said and the man smiled and nodded in response. He then looked at Janet and concern covered his features causing Daniel to look to where Janet was standing at his side. He turned his head in time to see her collapse and was only just able to catch her before her body hit the ground.

"Take them to the infirmary immediately" he heard the captain order.

Daniel picked Janet up in his arms and her head rested on his chest so that he could see her face properly. She had become deathly pale and her skin was clammy. Tavor guided him to the infirmary and Daniel followed without question. They received several strange and curious looks as they made their way through the ship.

The doors opened automatically allowing them entrance to the infirmary which had obviously already been alerted to the situation. The doctors and nurses swarmed him immediately as he laid Janet down on one of the beds. As he took a step back he felt himself go dizzy but tried to force himself to focus through it.

Tavor walked up to him saying something but Daniel couldn't make out the words. The room was suddenly spinning and blurry and he felt his legs buckle underneath him as the darkness claimed him.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of its characters.

Chapter 5

Sam sat in the infirmary as Dr Warner gave her a post mission physical. The whole thing brought the reality of the situation down on her with renewed force. Janet wasn't here she was gone and Daniel was gone with her.

"Did you find anything?" Dr Warner asked her, concern for his colleague colouring his voice.

"No, we didn't find anything, not even a trace"

"I'm sure wherever they are, they're fine"

"Let's hope so"

Dr Warner nodded his head and turned to the nurse at his side who was handing him a report.

"Well Major, you're in perfect health, you can go"

"Thank you"

- - -

Night was falling once again with still no sign of either Daniel or Janet. The other teams had lost hope, though none of them were about to say it or give up. Jack could understand where they were coming from, after three days of searching they had yet to find a single trace of their missing friends. Add that to the constant stream of pessimistic and morbid comments coming from the villagers and it was becoming more and more difficult to hold on to hope.

He once again radioed for the other teams to head back into the village before he and Teal'c did the same. They walked in silence much as they had all day. Sam had returned to earth that morning and would most likely be hard at work on the device now. He just hoped she could find something, anything that would help them to find out where Daniel and Janet had gone.

- - -

"Major Carter" General Hammond said as he walked into Sam's lab. She had been examining the remains of the device for the past several hours. She had yet to learn anything useful. Thankfully the technology used something similar to wires so she had decided to attempt to put it back together.

"General Hammond sir, what can I do for you?"

"Anything?" he asked gesturing to device.

"No sir, nothing yet"

"I just spoke with Colonel O'Neill, he and the others have returned to the village for the night. They haven't found any sign of either Doctor Jackson or Doctor Frasier"

"Yes sir" Sam said sadly, though she knew deep down that if there was anything for them to find on that planet they would have found it by now, but she refused to give up.

"They're both resourceful people Major, they can take care of themselves"

"I know that sir"

"You should get some rest, you can't help them if you're exhausted and maybe a fresh perspective might help you find something" General Hammond suggested but he knew from the look on her face she had no intention of doing it "I'll make it an order if I have to Major"

"Yes sir" Sam said and she walked out of her lab and towards her on base quarters.

- - -

SG2 and 5 had already gone to their rooms when Jack and Teal'c finally headed towards theirs. They were about to walk through the door when they heard someone running up behind them.

"Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c" Navon said as they turned to look at him.

"Navon" Jack responded almost dismissively.

"You have found no sign of your friends?"

"Not yet"

"Do you intend to continue your search?" Navon asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?"

"Colonel you are wasting your resources and the lives of your men needlessly"

"Needlessly?" Jack asked angrily.

"You have seen the dangers of the forest for yourself and it is many times worse at night. Your friends could not have survived the first night let alone the second or third. It is time that you faced up to the truth of the situation, your friends are dead"

Navon was getting Jack more and more angry by the second and his last few words were the final straw. "Our friends are out there and I am not going to stop looking for them. You may have written them off but I haven't, don't you dare tell me that I should just give up on them"

"Colonel…" Navon protested as Jack turned and walked into his room. Navon tried to follow but Teal'c steeped into his path, blocking his way. The glare he pinned the smaller man with would have sent Apophis running.

"I would suggest that you turn around and leave immediately" The Jaffa stated as much for the man's safety as out of anger at him. He knew if he continued along this line of protest Colonel O'Neill was going to shoot him in the head.

- - -

Sam laid in her bed staring at the ceiling, she had been there for almost two hours and had yet to fall asleep. She couldn't get Daniel and Janet out of her head long enough for her mind to allow her to sleep.

If General Hammond hadn't ordered her to rest she would still be in her lab working on the device. Now that her mind wasn't busy thinking about the search, she felt sure that the device held the answers they needed. She just hoped there was enough of it left to give her those answers.

She got out of bed and reached for her jacket, intending to head back to her lab and work on the device. It occurred to her for a moment that she was disobeying her orders to rest. General Hammond hadn't said how long she had to rest for, she rationalised. With that thought in mind she finished dressing and walked out of her room.

- - -

Teal'c awoke the next morning after yet another restless night. Their lack of progress and lack of energy were serving to frustrate him. Looking over to Colonel O'Neill he was still asleep, if you could call it sleep since it wasn't really restful. It was still dark outside and he knew they wouldn't be able to go out and search for at least another hour.

He decided to let him sleep a little longer, outside he heard the sounds of the other teams beginning to emerge form their room, ready for another day of searching. They had lost any hope of finding Dr Jackson and Dr Frasier but none of them were going to give up. It was one of the things he admired most about the Tau'ri, they were more determined than any race he had ever encountered. Even when there was very little hope they would refuse to give up. SG1 had this more than anyone, with everything they had gone through over the years they would not have survived if they hadn't been determined and refused to give up. It was this determination that would keep them looking for their friends and hopefully keep his friends alive .

- - -

They had been searching for several hours when they heard the sound of gunfire nearby. Jack recognised it immediately as their own P90s and it was only a moment later that he heard SG5 call for help over the radio. He and Teal'c ran in the direction of the gunfire and found SG5 battling with two of the creatures his team had faced down two days ago.

Jack and Teal'c fired quickly at the creature closest to them and as it went down they heard a cry of pain come from where SG5 were still fighting the second creature. They looked up in time to see the animal pin one of the men to the ground, it's sharp claws digging into his chest.

They joined the rest of SG5 who were continuing to fire at the creature but with much more care as to where their shots were going. After taking several more hits the creature collapsed to the ground. They hurriedly made their way over to their unconscious colleague and were relieved to find he had a strong pulse.

"Get him back to earth" Jack ordered and SG5 quickly did so. Jack looked at the two dead creatures and briefly wondered how long they could keep this up before someone died.

- - -

"Damn it!" Sam said as she slammed her fist on the table in her lab. She had been examining the device since the early hours of the morning and it was now almost five in the afternoon.

If this device had anything useful to say about her friends whereabouts it wasn't telling her. She felt completely useless right now, she couldn't help with the search because her mind was all over the place and the one thing she knew she could do was yielding no results whatsoever.

She put her head in her hands and stared at the device hoping irrationally that the answers would just pop out at her. Unfortunately she had no such look and she sighed in frustration.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of its characters.

Chapter 6

Throbbing pain was the first and only thing Daniel was aware of. He opened his eyes slowly and saw the face of Tavor looking down on him. The light from the room sent a sharp pain through his eyes to his head and he winced as he closed his eyes again.

"Easy, it'll take your eyes a little longer than usual to adjust to the light" he heard Tavor's voice say.

"My head hurts" Daniel managed to say.

"That is to be expected Dr Jackson" An unfamiliar voice said and Daniel opened his eyes more carefully this time. "Hello Dr it is good to finally see you awake, you had us worried for a little while. I'm Dr Levern, the cities chief doctor"

"City?" Daniel asked in confusion.

"You collapsed just after we boarded the ship" Tavor explained "You've been in a coma for a week. We brought you to Maveria where you could receive the necessary medical care".

"Janet?!" Daniel exclaimed as his memories came flooding back to him. He tried to sit up but only succeeded in sending the pain in his head shooting through the rest of his body.

"It's alright Dr Jackson" Levern said as he laid a restraining arm on his shoulder.

"Where is she?"

"Because of the level of care the two of you required when you arrived it was necessary to put you both in private rooms. She's in the next room, she hasn't woke up yet"

"Can I see her?"

"Not yet, but as soon as you're strong enough we'll take you to her"

Daniel reluctantly nodded his head and relaxed back against the pillow "What happened?"

"The atmosphere on the planet we found you on is toxic to human life. The mining team are inoculated against it every morning and we return to the ship at night. You and Dr Frasier were exposed to the air for two whole days with no defence against the toxic chemicals"

"I guess that explains why we were both getting ill before we found you"

"Yes it does"

- - -

Jack stood in the briefing room at the SGC staring down at the Stargate. Daniel and Janet had been missing for over a week and he was pretty sure they had searched half the planet looking for them. He had been angry beyond his ability to express when General Hammond had ordered them to return to earth.

Behind him, Sam and Teal'c were stood near the briefing table, both of them completely silent as they waited for General Hammond. They didn't have to wait much longer, General Hammond walked out of his office with an unreadable look on his face.

Colonel, Major, Teal'c, why don't you sit down"

"I'd prefer to stand" Jack said, still bitter from having his search interrupted.

"I've just got off the phone with Washington, the search for Dr Jackson and Dr Frasier has been called off and they've officially been declared Missing In Action"

"What?!" Jack said angrily, not believing what he was hearing and preparing to protest.

"Colonel, I'm sorry but this has been a long time coming. You've been searching for over a week and found absolutely no trace of them. This decision was not made lightly, I considered both of them my friends"

"So we're just writing them off"

"If there was anything to find on that planet you would have found it days ago. They were both valuable members of this command…"

"Why are you talking about them in the past tense. Sir we can't just leave them there" Jack shouted furiously.

"Colonel the truth is they should have been declared MIA days ago, I'm sorry but the decision has been made"

Jack closed his eyes in an attempt to control his raging emotions as General Hammond left the room. When he opened them again Hammond was gone, Teal'cs face which normally showed very little if any emotion betrayed his anger and sadness. Sam was staring at the floor on the verge of tears.

This was the first time he had seen her since he sent her back through the gate and she actually looked worse. He was willing to bet she had worked almost none stop since her return and found nothing helpful.

"So that's it" Sam said quietly "They're gone"

No one said anything in response, no one needed to say anything. Sam's statement said it all and gave it a finality none of them could argue with. Daniel and Janet really were gone.

- - -

Daniel woke in the infirmary in Maveria once again except this time he woke from sleep not a coma. He had yet to see Janet, in fact he was yet to get out of his bed. Dr Levern had explained the effect of the chemical in the atmosphere of the mining planet. It kind of made him glad he had been in a coma the entire time.

The fact that he was awake meant he was recovering but Janet was another story. The chemicals had worked much quicker in her system and affected her much more than Daniel. He remembered how pale she had looked on the planet and realised she had probably been hiding the truth of her condition from him the entire time. Until she woke up she wasn't safe and there was still a chance he would lose her.

"Dr Jackson, I see you're awake again, how do you feel?" Dr Levern asked as he approached Daniel's bed.

"Better, you were right, sleep did help"

"You should always listen to your doctor" Levern said with a smile which Daniel returned as he thought of all the times Janet had proven that statement true.

"How's Janet?"

"No change, would you like to go see her now?"

"Yeah"

Levern gestured to one of the nurses who quickly brought a wheelchair to Daniel's bed before going back to her work. Levern helped Daniel get into the chair and then wheeled him through to the next room.

Janet laid on the bed with various monitors surrounding her, the white sheets which covered her making her look more pale than she already did. Thankfully the advanced Maverian technology meant there were no wires attached to the monitors, it was all done by remote. Levern stopped the wheelchair next to her bed and then left the room leaving them alone.

The regular beeps of the machine monitoring her heart did more to reassure Daniel than Levern's insistence that she was alive. He took hold of her hand and watched her face, praying for her to wake up.

- - -

Sam once again found herself sitting in her lab staring at the device in front of her. Over the last week she had managed to put most of it back together but it had been too badly damaged by the explosion to be f much use to her. She still had no idea what it was suppose to do but she couldn't shake the feeling it had something to do with Daniel and Janet's disappearance.

She couldn't believe they were really gone, it didn't feel real yet. She was still expecting them both to come wondering into her lab. Daniel with his brotherly concern and Janet with a lecture on over working herself. Sam smiled at the memory of her friends and wondered how many times that exact scene had played itself out.

"I don't think it's gonna do anything"

She looked up when she heard the Colonel's voice to see him standing at the other side of her desk, she hadn't even heard him come in.

"I know that sir"

"You hoping if you stare at it long enough it's going to decide to tell you it's secrets?"

"Something like that"

"Well in my experience inanimate objects don't talk to you much but in our line of work you never know so"

Sam gave him a small smile, appreciating his attempts to lighten the mood.

"It hasn't sunk in yet has it?" he asked thoughtfully.

"No it hasn't"

"I half expect them both to walk through the door any minute"

"Me too"

"Teal'cs being even more quiet than usual, I'm actually kind of worried he was rather mean to Sergeant Harriman"

"That doesn't sound like him, do you think he'll be okay"

"Honestly, I don't know. I think this is hitting him harder than he's ever going to admit. You know Teal'c, torture couldn't get him to talk about his feelings"

"He's not the only one" Sam responded quietly but if Jack heard her he gave no indication.

- - -

Daniel had been at Janet's side for two hours and in that time she hadn't moved or given any indication that she was going to wake up any time soon. Her breathing remained steady though and the heart monitor still made regular bleeps. It was the only thing giving him any comfort.

He was grateful that he had been left pretty much lone with her apart from a few nurses who had come in occasionally to check on both his and Janet's condition. He would have given anything for her to wake up, to be able to see her beautiful brown eyes. But she continued to just lay there motionless and eyes closed.

"Dr Jackson, I think you should return to your room now, you need to rest" Dr Levern said as he walked into the room.

"I'm fine" Daniel insisted despite how tired he felt.

"Dr Jackson you are still recovering from exposure to a chemical that nearly killed you, your body needs to rest"

"I'm not leaving"

Daniel could sense the doctors desire to protest further but his sigh showed he had given up.

"How about I have another bed brought in here, will you rest then?"

Daniel agreed realising he did need to rest and this way he could still be by her side if she woke up. Levern helped a couple of nurses move another bed into the room and position it a few feet from Janet's. He then helped Daniel onto the bed and a few minutes later he was asleep.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of its characters.

Chapter 7

Sleep had once again done Daniel the world of good. He looked across to where Janet was still in a coma in the bed next to his. He still had no idea where he was and as soon as he was well enough he intended to talk to someone about it. They had been missing for over a week and he knew the others would only look for them for so long. In fact he would be surprised if they hadn't already given up on them.

"Dr Jackson, you look much better" Tavor said as he walked into the room and moved to stand beside Daniel's bed.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you"

"How is she?" he asked looking over to Janet.

"The same" Daniel answered sadly.

"I know this is not the best time but if you feel up to it Commander Dar would like to speak with you"

"Who's Commander Dar?"

"He is the city's leader, the first in command"

"The military runs everything?" Daniel asked.

"Of course" Tavor answered as though the question were ridiculous "Do your military rule your world?"

"No, our world is divided, every group has a military but they are controlled by our Government"

"Strange but if it obviously works for your people"

"As your way seems to work for yours"

"Yes, well do you feel up for visiting the Commander?"

Daniel glanced at Janet trying to judge whether he thought that she was going to wake up whilst he was gone.

"Sure"

"Can you walk or would you like me to get you a wheel chair?"

"I think I'll walk"

"Very well"

Tavor helped Daniel to get out of the bed and after a few moments to balance himself he was walking out of the infirmary with Tavor. The city all seemed to be one building, with all of the various areas connected. The windows showed the sheer size of the city and Daniel was momentarily in awe. Despite the cities huge size it took only a few minutes for Daniel and Tavor to arrive at their location.

"This is Central Command" Tavor told him as the double doors in front of them opened automatically. They walked into a large room with several people at what were obviously computers, consoles and military displays.

"Commander Dar's office is through here" Tavor led him through the room to another set of double doors. Tavor pressed a button and Daniel heard a male voice inside the room tell them to enter. Tavor opened the door using another button and the two of them walked into the room.

Commander Dar was very obviously a military man, he was built and his face showed the marks of a seasoned officer. He wasn't exactly intimidating but it was easy to see he could very intimidating if the need arose. He stood immediately and reached out his hand to shake Daniel's.

"You must be Dr Jackson, I'm Commander Dar, a pleasure to meet you"

"And you" Daniel said as he sat in the chair Commander Dar was now gesturing towards. Tavor sat in the chair next to him as Commander Dar also took his seat at the opposite side of the desk.

"Now Dr Jackson, Tavor has briefed me on how he believes you arrived on the mining planet but we'd like to be sure"

Commander Dar pressed a few buttons on the computer in front of him and turned the screen to face him. On the screen was a picture of the cube device that had transported them to the mining planet.

"Is this the device you believe transported you here?"

"Yes" Daniel answered.

"Well now that we have that cleared up, how is your friend in the infirmary, my last report stated that she was yet to wake up"

"That's still the case"

"I'm sure she will recover, now the next matter at hand is getting the two of you home"

"Yeah, that'll be easy if you have a Stargate"

"A what?"

"A Stargate, it's a large circular device which allows matter to be transported over long distances"

"I have heard of no such device"

- - -

Daniel walked back into the infirmary to find Janet exactly as he had left her. Tavor quickly excused himself and left the room. Daniel sat in the chair, his muscles were aching, his head was pounding and he was tired. His brief walk to Central Command and subsequent conversation with Commander Dar and Tavor had taken a lot out of his still recovering body.

He took Janet's hand in his and closed his eyes. Minutes passed in silence but a small movement from the bed brought him back to reality with a thud. He opened his eyes to see Janet still lying there with her eyes closed and not moving. For a moment he thought he was imagining things but then her hand gripped his slightly.

"Dr Levern!" Daniel shouted, hoping the Dr had heard him before turning back to Janet.

Her eyes opened slowly and as he had done she winced and closed her eyes again when the light caused her more pain that she was already feeling.

"You're eyes need a little more time to adjust" he told her quietly as Dr Levern walked into the room.

"Dr Frasier can you hear me?" Levern asked her, clearly concerned at the time it was taking her to come around.

"Yeah" Janet finally said "What happened?"

"We collapsed just after we transported to the ship and went into a coma, they brought us to their city, Maveria"

Janet finally opened her eyes and immediately locked eyes with Daniel "How long have I been out?"

"Just over a week, I woke up yesterday"

"A week" Janet repeated in shock..

"Okay, I think you'll be fine" Levern said after he finished checking Janet's vitals "How about I leave you to explain the rest"

"Thanks" Daniel said and Dr Levern nodded and left the room.

"Daniel what's going on?" Janet asked beginning to sound more like herself.

"Apparently the atmosphere of the mining planet contains chemicals which are toxic to humans. The mining team stay on the ship at night and are inoculated everyday; unfortunately we did neither for two days. You collapsed just after we transported to the ship and I think I collapsed just after we got to the infirmary. They immediately brought us here, to Maveria so we could be treated properly. I woke up yesterday and Dr Levern explained everything to me"

"So we've now been missing over a week?" Janet asked in concern.

"Yeah, I spoke to the cities commander and he hasn't even heard of the Stargate"

"Then how do we get home?"

"I don't know yet"

Janet sighed and closed her eyes as another wave op pain shot through her head "I feel terrible"

"Sleep, it actually works" Daniel said in mock surprise.

- - -

Janet had slept for several hours and was looking much better for it. Daniel couldn't be more relieved that she was awake and quickly returning to her normal self. She had spoken to Dr Levern about some of the medical technology around her. The colour was back in her face and she seemed to be recovering quickly.

Tavor walked into their room as Janet was discussing the heart monitor with Dr Levern and he smiled instantly.

"Dr Frasier, it is good to see you finally awake, for a while we were afraid we were going to lose you"

"I'm not that easy to get rid off" she said as she returned the smile.

"Do you feel up to a walk?"

"Sure where?"

"Commander Dar would like to meet you and discuss finding your home"

- - -

Tavor led Daniel and Janet into a large empty room. Commander Dar was standing in the centre of it in front of a small panel.

"Dr Frasier, I'm glad you're finally awake"

"Thank you"

"Now about finding your home" Dar said as a holographic display of the universe appeared around them.

"Wow" Janet said summing up their thoughts.

"This is all of the universe that we have charted, hopefully we'll find your home in here somewhere"

"Yeah" Daniel thought, if they didn't find there home in one of the seven or eight galaxies that were currently floating around his head he'd be shocked.

"Now this is Maveria" Dar said as one of the tiny spots in one of the galaxies flashed

"We won't use the same names for the stars so what can you tell me about earths location?"

"It's got a yellow sun" Daniel supplied and Dar pressed a few buttons on his panel.

"I'm afraid you'll need to give me more, that's a lot of possibilities"

"It's in a solar system of nine planets" Daniel said.

"Okay that does help to narrow it down but I need more"

"There's an asteroid belt between the fourth and fifth planets" Janet added.

After another half an hour half an hour they were able to narrow down their search to only a handful of possibilities. Dar showed them visual representations of each possibility.

"No that's not it"

The holographic display changed once again and both Daniel and Janet recognised it immediately.

"That's it!"

They walked to where the third planet was currently floating by "That's earth, that's home"

"This is where you come from?" Dar asked his voice a mixture of disbelief and dismay.

"Yeah"

"You are sure?"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry, this planet is in another galaxy. We have no device capable of transporting you that far and on a ship it would take at least a hundred years to return"

"But your old transport device transported us here?" Daniel said not willing to accept that there was no way home.

"I do not know how that is possible, those devices were meant only for short range transport to a ship in orbit of the planet. I'm sorry"

"Was the device you found altered in any way?" Tavor asked them.

"It was damaged in one of the corners; we could see the wiring inside it"

"It must have been modified in someway or perhaps it was just an freak accident. Either way, I'm afraid it does not help us in this situation"

Janet's head suddenly started pounding and she reached her hand up to her head. She had been getting tired very quickly over the last half an hour and this latest revelation was just proving too much to handle in her current state. Daniel seemed to notice her beginning to struggle.

"Janet?"

"I'm fine, I'm just tired"

"Perhaps you should return to the infirmary, we can continue this conversation when you have rested"

Daniel wanted to protest, to continue the conversation then and there but he knew Janet needed to rest and probably wasn't revealing the true extent of her condition. He nodded his head and took hold of Janet's arm as Tavor led them back to the infirmary.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of its characters.

Chapter 8

It was always the little things, the silly little things that set her off. Her friends were gone and everything around her seemed intent on reminding her of the fact. Then of course there were the big reminders, the few times she had been to the infirmary and Janet hadn't been there. The now vacant office that had belonged to Daniel, all of his stuff was still there, untouched since the last time he had been in there. The bigger things just made her lock herself in a room and cry for what felt like hours.

This time it had been General Hammond, it had been two days since Daniel and Janet had been declared MIA. He had called the remainder of SG1 into the briefing room and told them they were on down time until further notice. To make matters worse she was going to have to talk to Dr Mackenzie.

She had held it together long enough to get out of the briefing room and to her on base quarters. As soon as she had closed the door behind her she had broken down and now she was sat on the floor in the corner of her room.

"Carter?" she heard Jack's voice call as he knocked on the door. She stayed silent hoping he would assume she wasn't there and go away, no such look.

"Carter I know you're in there" she remained silent but it didn't help her "That's it"

Jack opened the door and found her crying on the floor in the corner of her room. He had watched her in the briefing room as she had barely held back her emotions and then rushed from the room. He had come looking for her to make sure she was okay, seeing her like this broke his heart.

He sat down next to her as she avoided his gaze; he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. She resisted at first but then relaxed against him, her head on his shoulder as she cried. He wrapped his other arm around her and held her tightly for several minutes.

"I'm sorry" she said as she regained her composure and sat up.

"You don't have to be sorry; I don't mind being a shoulder to cry on. Though if Teal'c gets all teary eyed it may get a little awkward"

Sam smiled, once again appreciating his attempts to lighten the situation and cheer her up.

"Feel better?" he asked her as she wiped the last of the tears from her eyes.

"A little, how are you?"

"Ah you know, I miss them, it's not the same here without them"

Sam knew there was more to his feelings than his brush off answer suggested but she also knew that was all she was going to get out of him, at least for now.

"Come on" he said standing up and holding out his hands to help her "I do believe you have an appointment with Mackenzie"

She took both of his hands and he pulled her up off the floor "Yeah, I wouldn't want to miss that"

- - -

"We're trapped here aren't we?" Janet asked quietly from her bed. They had returned to the room after they had located the earth and Daniel had helped Janet into her bed. Dr Levern had hung around for a few minutes checking she was okay before briefly checking on him and leaving.

He had sat down in the chair next to her bed and watched as she stared thoughtfully at the ceiling. She had been quiet for the last forty minutes.

"I think so" he said honestly.

"Everyone back home has probably given up on us anyway" she said even more quietly and Daniel knew she was thinking about Cassie.

"Cassie will be okay, she has Jack, Sam, Teal'c and General Hammond, they'll take care of her"

"It's so unfair on her, she already lost one family and now us too"

"Nothing about this is fair but we'll figure it out and so will they" Daniel told her, trying to convince himself as much as her.

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know" Daniel said as he once again took in her tired appearance "Go to sleep"

"I can't"

"Yes you can, you need to sleep, we can figure this out later"

"You'll still be here when I wake up right?" she asked, she already knew the answer but she just needed to hear it.

"Of course I will"

"Promise" she asked tiredly

"I promise"

Janet closed her eyes and was asleep in seconds. Daniel watched her from his chair as she slept surprisingly peacefully given their situation.

- - -

The corridors outside their private room had suddenly become very busy and both Daniel and Janet had to resist the urge to go and find out what was happening. They were both more mobile now and as a result were not staying in their beds much, even if they weren't allowed out of the room.

It was almost half an hour before things began to calm down and Dr Levern waked into the room to check on them.

"You two really won't stay in bed will you?" he asked amused.

"No we really won't" Daniel replied.

"What's going on?" Janet asked.

"One of our ships was ambushed by the Sanii, several people were injured"

"The Sanii?" Daniel questioned.

"They are an alien race that we have been at war with for three generations, it has been costly war"

"Haven't you tried to reach a peace with them?"

"We tried many times but they do not want peace, they want to wipe all 'human scum' from the galaxy. The few times we did get to the point where we could negotiate with them it was always a trap, they killed any of our representatives that we sent for fun and games"

"I'm glad we landed on one of _your _planets then" Janet said.

"As well you should be"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 9

After spending several more day in the infirmary Daniel and Janet were finally released. Dr Levern had escorted Janet to her quarters and then Daniel to his next door. They were spacious with a big comfortable bed and a nice bathroom, but they weren't home. He doubted they would ever see home again and Janet was thinking the same thing.

Tavor had returned aboard the transport ship to the mining planet leaving Dr Levern as the only person they knew. Commander Dar had invited them both to dinner to get to know them better and discuss their options. They had both given some Maverian civilian clothes to where and given time to change before dinner.

It wasn't long before his door chimed and he pressed the button to open to reveal a young man wearing a Maverian military uniform. It was almost completely whites except for the 3 inch thick dark blue line that ran down either side of his top and pants.

"Are you ready Dr Jackson?" the man asked and it was now he noticed Janet standing behind him.

"Yeah let's go"

The walk was made in an uncomfortable silence and it took them ten minutes to reach the commissary. They were led straight through to the commander's private dining room receiving curios glances along the way.

The doors to the private dining room opened to reveal Commander Dar sitting at the table with a young woman and they both stood when they entered the room. The woman's hair was blonde and reached down to just below her shoulder and her eyes were a deep blue. They were both wearing military uniforms but theirs had a red line down the sides instead of blue and the young woman's top reached down to her thighs, tightening at her waist.

"Dr Jackson, Dr Frasier, this is Second Commander Trennal, the city's second in command"

"Nice to meet you" Trenal greeted with a bow of her head, her expression was cold and seemed almost void of emotions.

"And you" Daniel said.

"Why don't we all have a seat?" Dar suggested and the group sat at the table and ordered from the chefs. Daniel and Janet had no idea what any of the food was so they allowed Dar to pick for them. He did a surprisingly good job.

Dar told them about the Sanii with Trenal occasional pitching in. Daniel and Janet told them about the SGC and the Goa'uld and the conversation lasted well past the end of the meal.

"So out of necessity you went from being an archaeologist to a soldier?" Dar asked.

"Not quite" Daniel explained "I still do, did my archaeology. I got to study and see things most people only dream of but yes I did have to learn to be a soldier in order to survive off world missions"

"Now onto the matter at hand" Dar said "Your future, as you have shown no hostile intentions toward us and it is in part our fault you have been trapped here far from your home, we would like to offer you a home here"

"That's very kind of you but…"

"Of course I will have our scientists continue to look into possible ways of getting you home but in the meantime and in the event they fail, you would still have a home"

"Thank you" Daniel and Janet both said.

- - -

After several sessions with Mackenzie both alone and as groups SG1 had finally been cleared mentally healthy but Hammond had ordered them to take a few days before returning to duty. So they were taking a few days and the three of them were now on their way to Jack's cabin, away from the mountain and away from all the memories.

Teal'c was sat in the back trying to reach forward and change the radio station and Jack was swatting his hand away whilst driving. Sam was sat in the front passenger seat routing through her bag for the chocolates she'd brought with her. Finally locating one she handed it to Teal'c and that seemed to still him for a while. She found two others and handed one to Jack and kept the third for herself.

It was strange but Daniel and Janet had been gone almost three weeks and it was as though things were starting to settle again. Life without them was becoming normal and she both resented it and welcomed it. She didn't want to lose her friends and she would be more than happy to see them return home again, but at the same time she was happy that she didn't spend everyday crying.

"How long until we get there?" she asked.

"We've only been on the road half an hour Carter"

"It was just a question" she mumbled under her breath but he heard her and smiled, his eyes watching her from behind his sunglasses.

"It's a shame we couldn't get Cassie to come" Jack mused.

"She didn't want to miss college" Sam explained shrugging her shoulders "Besides I don't think she's finished dealing with it yet"

"All the more reason she should have come"

Sam shook her head "Right now I think being around us makes it worse, we were there at the start when she needed us but now I think she needs some space to deal with the rest on her own. She's a tough kid, she'll be fine"

"I believe Major Carter is correct" Teal'c stated as he finished the chocolate Sam had given him and once again reached forward to the radio only to have his hand swatted away by Jack.

- - -

They arrived at the cabin in the early evening and Jack was quick to get a fire started as the cold started to creep in. Teal'c helped him as Sam located a blanket wrapped herself up in it and sat on the couch watching them.

"You could help you know" Jack stated as he looked at her and she made a thoughtful face before shaking her head.

Once the fire had started and they had all settled into their rooms they sat together in the living room. Jack playing chess against Teal'c and Sam content to watch them.

- - -

"Hey Daniel" Janet said as she walked into his room and dropped down onto his bed with a sigh. He looked over at her from where he was in his chair reading and smiled.

"Bored again?" he asked.

"There's nothing to do here, at least at the SGC I always had some crisis to deal with, usually involving at least one of you"

Daniel smiled "Come in" he said as there was another chime at the door and Dr Levern walked in. He took one look at Janet and smiled apparently having come to the same conclusion as him. "She's bored again"

"I noticed, I came to see if you wanted to get lunch"

"That sounds like a good idea" Janet said as she stood up and Lavern's smile grew wider.

"You're a medical doctor right?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah" she said eyeing him suspiciously and Daniel laughed inwardly, he had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"Why don't you come to the infirmary tomorrow morning and I'll show you how some more of our technology works that seemed to entertain you before?"

"I'd love that" she replied with a bright smile "So dinner"

- - -

The trip to the cabin had been a great idea and it had given them all the time to think about everything. She had enjoyed every minute of it even the parts where Jack made her and Teal'c fish with him. She knew they had enjoyed it to and it had helped heal a lot of wounds.

General Hammond was sending them through the gate on their first day back, it was just a routine mineral survey and they probably wouldn't even be gone that long. It felt weird going through the gate without Daniel and she knew it would be just as weird when she went for her post mission physical and Janet wasn't there to do it. She was glad to be going through the gate again though.

"SG1, you have a go" came Hammond's voice and then Jack's order to move out. She waked up the ramp of the stargate and into the event horizon. They stepped out onto a planet that looked like a hundred others they had visited but they didn't rush to get to work. It was almost like they had made an unspoken agreement to dawdle on this one.

- - -

The door chimed and Janet once again walked into his quarters and dropped down onto his bed. That was quickly becoming a habit, one he would have to break her out of, if he could ever bring himself to do it.

"My brain hurts" she stated flatly.

He smiled as he sat down next to her "Have fun in the infirmary today?" he asked.

"I think my brain took in so much information it's going to explode"

"Well Levern did warn you it was going to be difficult" he said as he brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and locking eyes with her for a brief moment before she looked away and stood up.

"I'm going to go and sleep off this headache" she said quietly and smiled warmly at him before leaving the room. Daniel stared after wondering for a brief moment if his feelings for her were returned. Shaking his head he stood up and left his room heading for the commissary.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 10

Daniel and Janet were sat in the commissary eating their dinner and ignoring the looks they both still got from a few of the Maverians. For the most part they had started to settle in to their lives on Maveria. They had been there for over a month and had started making friends with the people that weren't still giving them distrustful glares.

Janet was sitting opposite him eating whatever Myenan food she had picked out today; he couldn't remember the name of most of it. He had been finding himself getting closer to her since their arrival and the feelings he'd had for her before had grown massively.

"I have to go" Janet told him as she finished off her food and stood up with her tray "Levern wants to talk to me about something so I'll see you later"

"Bye" he told her and watched her dispose of her tray and leave the commissary.

- - -

They had been called to the briefing room by General Hammond with no clue as to why. Jack, Sam and Teal'c watched as Hammond walked into the room with two other people. One was a young woman with long blonde hair and the other a young man with brown hair.

"Colonel, Major Teal'c" Hammond greeted as he walked into the room and Jack knew he wasn't going to like where this was going. "This is Dr Karen Miller and Captain Brian Evans, Dr Miller is our new Chief Medical Officer and Captain Evan will be joining SG1"

"Sir…" Jack said about to protest but Hammond headed it off.

"This is not up for discussion Colonel, I'll trust you'll make them both feel welcome" Hammond said before leaving the room.

"I've read all the files on the three of you and it seems we'll get to know each other quite well" Dr Miller stated condescendingly as soon as Hammond was gone, they were clearly not going to get along.

"Most likely" Jack said with a fake smile.

"I've read all the file on your team Colonel and in my opinion the General allows you to get away with way too much. Clearly Dr Frasier was way too soft on you when you were in the infirmary but I won't be, I'll make sure you think twice before getting yourself into a situation that will land you in _my_ infirmary"

Though he appeared calm on the outside, inside Jack was fuming. Who did she think she was talking to him like that? She had no idea what it was like through that gate, most often they were lucky to come back alive let alone uninjured and how dare she criticise Janet. Janet had done more for the SGC and this planet than this woman could ever do; she had no right to even breathe her name. To make matters worse she had called it _her _infirmary, it would never be her infirmary it would always be Janet's.

"Don't worry, I intend to avoid it like the plague" Jack told her flatly and she smirked before walking away.

"Well I've also read all your file and I have to say it's an honour to work with you all, you're heroes and so were Dr Jackson and Dr Frasier" Captain Evans said after he watched the doctor leave.

"Welcome to the team" Jack said flatly. Evan seemed nice but he wasn't Daniel and though he knew it was unfair on the young Captain, it would be a long time before he was seen as anything other than Daniel's replacement. The look on Evan's face said he knew it too.

- - -

"So what do you think?" Levern asked her.

"I don't know" Janet said "I don't think I'm ready"

"You've learnt so much, so quickly, the rest we can teach you as you go, you're a natural at this and the infirmary could certainly use a doctor with your expertise and experience" Levern told her.

Janet thought about it for a moment "Okay, I'll do it" Janet said hesitantly.

"That's great, why don't you go tell Daniel and you can get started tomorrow"

"I will" Janet said with a smile before she turned and left heading for Daniel's quarter hoping she would find him there.

- - -

"You want me to what?" Daniel asked Commander Dar as he stood in his office.

"We want you to join our military and help us fight this war"

"This isn't my war; I don't even know these people and you want me to help you kill them?"

"This is your war now too, Maveria is your home and if the Sanii have their way this city will be destroyed along with every human in this galaxy. Your survival depends on the outcome of this war as much as ours"

Daniel shook his head and looked at the floor, feeling the tell tale signs of the oncoming headache.

"We do not expect an answer right away but you should look at this" Dar said handing him a data pad "It contains information on the Sanii, read this and your decision will not be so hard"

Daniel reluctantly took the data pad from the commander's hand and waited for the commander to tell him he could leave before heading for his quarters.

"Daniel, I was just looking for you" Janet said cheerfully as he approached his quarters and Daniel smiled in acknowledgement.

"Dr Levern asked me to help out in the infirmary" she told him noticing the expression on his face, something had definitely happened since dinner to upset him.

"That's great" he said opening the doors and walking into his quarters before dropping down on his bed.

"Isn't that what _I'm_ supposed to do?" She said eliciting a small smile from him as she sat next to him "What's wrong?"

"They asked me to join the Maverian military, to help them fight in the war"

"What did you tell them?" she asked concern covering her face.

"Nothing, they told me to think about and gave me this" he said showing her the data pad in his hand.

"What is it?"

"Information n the Sanii, let's have look"

They spent hours reading through the information on the Sanii. They were a brutal race of people, they looked almost human but with ridges on the sides of their heads and necks. They killed men women and children without mercy and captured some to be tortured, sometimes for information, sometimes for fun. They read report and after report of the horrible things that the Sanii had done and by the end they both felt sick.

"I guess I can see why they said that would convince me" Daniel said quietly.

"Are you gonna do it?"

"I don't know, they were right about one thing, our survival depends on the out come of this war just as much as theirs"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 11

Daniel had been wondering around with his head elsewhere for days and Janet was more than a little concerned. He was really struggling over whether he should join the Maverian military, normally he would have said no immediately rather than get involved in someone else's war. This time it was different though, this time the war was theirs as well and if the Maverian's lost Daniel and Janet was in as much danger as the Maverians.

In truth she was conflicted by the situation as well, she knew there was every reason for him to join the military and help in this war. At the same time though she didn't want him to, she knew his propensity for getting in trouble and she didn't want him getting hurt or even worse killed.

"Janet, are you okay?" Levern asked her with a look on his face that said it wasn't the first time.

"Sorry, I was lost I thought"

"You and Daniel have been doing a lot of that over the last few days, are you both okay?"

"Commander Dar asked Daniel to join the military" she explained.

"I see, did he agree"

Janet shook her head "He doesn't know what to do"

"I'm sure whatever decision he makes will be the right one" Levern reassured her.

"I know"

- - -

Why was it that every time SG1 went on a routine mission they ended up running for their lives back to the gate. They should stop calling them routine missions, it almost seemed like a jinx.

They ran across the open field toward the stargate with a battalion of Jaffa hot on their tales. The air was full of staff blasts and bullets as both sides continuously exchanged fire.

There was a small explosion at his side and Jack turned to see Sam go down, she'd been hit. "Teal'c, Evans, cover fire!"

Jack quickly knelt down beside her to check the damage, it was a blast to her shoulder, not life threatening but it had knocked her out. He quickly picked her up in his arms and ran for the gate.

"Evans, dial the gate!" he shouted as he continued to run.

He heard the sound of the stargate dialling and the familiar whooshing sound and waited for Evans to send the iris code through.

"Let's go!" Evan shouted as he turned to fire at the oncoming Jaffa to allow Jack to run though the gate with Sam. He felt a sharp pain in his back just before he stepped into the event horizon. When he emerged on the other side he fell onto the ramp the pain his back burning through him. A moment later he heard the sound of two more people step through the gate behind him followed by the iris closing.

"What happened?" Hammond asked as he walked up to them, the medical team along with him.

"Goa'uld" Jack explained and Hammond seemed to find that sufficient for now. Jack turned to look at the two members of his team that had just come through the gate, Teal'c had taken a blast to the leg and Evan was limping as well though Jack couldn't see any injuries. Satisfied that none of them were going to die, he collapsed into unconsciousness.

- - -

He had made his decision and he was going to stick t it, he hoped. He'd told himself that a dozen times over the last few days and each time he'd changed his mind again. This time however he was going to stick to it and to make sure he did he was heading for the Commander's office to tell him.

When he heard the commander's voice tell him to enter he walked into the office and blurted out his decision before he could change it.

"I'll do it"

"You'll join the military?"

"I will"

"That's good to hear, what made you decide?"

"A lot of things"

"Then you'll begin training tomorrow, dismissed"

Daniel nodded his head and left the room, heading for the infirmary to tell Janet. She had a right to know what he'd decided, she'd had a right to know before he'd told Dar but he didn't want to end up changing his mind again so he'd done that first.

He found her tending to an injured soldier with a friendly smile on her face as she always did with patients. Unless you were a certain colonel who complained the entire time. He waited until she had finished with the patient, marvelling at the ease with which she used the Maverian medical technology.

"Hey" she said when she spotted him and walked over to him.

"Can we talk?" he asked her.

"Sure, we can use the private room next door, the patient that was in their this mornig has already gone"

She led him through to the next room and stood next to the bed that had been made ready for its next patient. "What's wrong?"

He moved to stand directly in front of her "I decided to join the military" he watched as an array of emotions flickered across her face the strongest being fear.

"Well, you just be careful okay, you're all I have here"

He pulled her to him and held her in a tight "And you're all I have"

They stood that way for several moments, both of them reflecting on how much their lives had been turned upside down and how much the other meant to them. It was Janet that finally pulled back and looked him in the eyes and Daniel could see so much emotion there.

"I have to get back to work"

"Okay" he told her, he le leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek and she smiled and left the room.

- - -

Sam woke up to find herself in the infirmary; she sat and sent a searing pain through her shoulder.

"Ow" she said.

"Careful Carter" Jack said from where he was propped up on his bed next to hers. Next to him was Teal'c sitting in one of the chairs with a somewhat pained expression in his face, she obviously wasn't the only one injured. It was then that she noticed the missing presence of her new team mate.

"Where's Evans?"

"He sustained only a minor injury to his ankle" Teal'c stated and Sam nodded.

"Oh I see you're finally awake" a woman's voice said and Jack groaned as Dr Miller walked into the room "Only one mission and all three of you end up in here" she said as she checked Sam's vitals.

"Well how were we to know the Goa'uld were gonna show up"

"You should be well enough to leave in a few hours, both of you" she said before walking out of the room once again.

"She should work on her bedside manner" Sam said as she watched the woman leave.

"You should have seen the needle she stabbed me with earlier, be glad you were unconscious at the time; I had unfortunately just woke up. She wasn't gentle either, we're all gonna have bruises in the morning" Jack told her and the expression on his face told her he wasn't happy and he wasn't exaggerating.

- - -

"Daniel Jackson?" The man said as he entered the room, he was a fairly young man with short black hair and a physique that told Daniel he was definitely in the military.

"That's me"

"I'm Colonel Rowven, I'm going to be training you and when we're done you'll be joining my team okay?"

"Okay" Daniel said, Colonel Rowven seemed to be a decent man and Daniel detected no trace of hostility coming from him.

"Right then, we'll start with some basic hand to hand, I know that you worked for the military at your home and that you were a very capable soldier but it never hurts to brush up on your skill and maybe learn some knew ones"

"Sounds good"

"I need to get an idea of exactly how much you do know so let's spar"

Daniel nodded his head and the two of them got into positions, Daniel made the first move, swinging for him but he dodged it, dropped to the floor and knocked Daniel off his feat.

"You have good form but you leave yourself open to attack, when you attempt to hit your opponent it's not all about strength, you need to keep the rest of yourself covered in the event that you miss. You have to watch your opponent's body movement to predict what they will do and keep yours to a minimum so they can't figure out what you're going to do, let's try again"

Daniel once again attempted to hit the Colonel but missed; however when the Colonel tried to hit him this time, Daniel saw it coming and blocked it"

"You learn quickly"

- - -

Daniel laid down on his bed and despite the hot shower he'd just had there wasn't a single part of his body that didn't ache. Colonel Rowven had trained him for almost two hours and whilst he'd learnt a lot he was fairly certain he wouldn't be able to do any of it for days. Fortunately he had two days before he ha to go to training again so he had some time to recover.

His door chimed and he knew it was probably Janet coming to check on him so he called for her to come in.

The door opened and he saw Janet sit on the best next to him "You look terrible"

"Thanks"

"How did it go?"

"Colonel Rowven's a nice guy and he definitely taught me a lot today"

"Did you get hurt?"

"Apart from being slammed into the floor a dozen times, no not really"

"Well I just came to check on you and see how you got on today so I'll go and let you get some sleep"

"No that's okay" Daniel said sitting up, he really didn't want her to leave yet "I'm starving, how about we go and get some dinner?"

Janet nodded and smiled "Alright then"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 12

Daniel's training was progressing well and Janet was as efficient in the Maverian infirmary as she had been in her own. Their lives were beginning to settle down and they had started thinking of Maveria as their home. They were both closer now than they had ever been before and spent all of their free time together.

"Okay, if I have to suture this back together again I'm going to make it painful" Janet told her patient with a humorous smile.

"You know me Doctor; I can't go a whole day without visiting the gym"

"Well you're going to have to try if you want your arm to ever heal"

"Yes ma'am" he said humorously as he jumped of the bed "and thanks again"

It was then that Dr Levern came running in "Janet I need you to come with me, one of our bases on a planet nearby is under attack by the Sanii, they need medical assistance and you're one of the best I have and you have plenty of field experience"

"Okay" Janet said as she put down the medical data pad in her hands and went to help Dr Levern gather the equipment they needed. "They have most things on the ship that will be transporting us there"

"Nel" Janet said as the doctor walked passed "Can you let Daniel know where I'm going"

"Of course and soon as we've got al the equipment and personnel transported to the ship I'll find him and tell him"

"Thank you"

- - -

"Well I have to say that was the least fun stay I have ever had in that infirmary" Jack stated as he and Sam walked into her lab.

"And I'd have to agree"

"I really hate that woman"

"I really don't think she cares" Sam stated as she sat down and looked at her arm, Jack had been right they all had bruises from their needles; Janet had never left a mark.

"Probably not" Jack said as he examined the bruise on her arm "I think yours is bigger than mine"

"She probably felt less guilty about stabbing me, I was unconscious and couldn't feel it"

"I don't think she felt guilty at all; in fact I think she rather enjoyed it" he said as he brushed his thumb over the bruise.

Sam for her part was having trouble concentrating with him gently brushing his thumb back and forth over her bruise, she was fairly sure he didn't even realise he was doing it. Their eyes locked and for a split second all their feelings for each other were there, plain for both of them to see. Sam looked away and cleared her throat making Jack let go of her arm, their emotions covered back up again.

- - -

Daniel couldn't believe what he was hearing, Janet had gone. She had been transported aboard on of the battleships and was now on her way to another planet to provide medical assistance in the middle of a war zone.

"She wanted to tell you herself but there just wasn't enough time"

"I understand thanks" Daniel told Dr Nel before watching him walk away. He went straight to his quarters and sat down, placing his head in his hands. If anything happened to her he didn't know what he'd do, if she didn't come back he'd never be able to tell her the truth and he would regret that for the rest of his life.

He shook his head in an effort to rid himself of those thoughts, she would come back, he had to believe that.

- - -

The Orion was a big ship and Captain Vrenal had been very welcoming despite the fact that they were on their way to a war zone. The ship was travelling in hyper space at full speed and would reach the planet within a few hours; they were all just hoping that wasn't too late.

Along with the medical team that had come on board there were several teams of soldiers all of them wearing the Myenan military uniform with blue stripes to show they were soldiers. Janet was also wearing hers, except with green stripes to show she was medical. Until now she hadn't been asked to wear one but Levern had said she had to wear it for this mission. She had to admit though; she kind of liked wearing it.

Dr Levern approached her and handed her a Maverian weapon "It is standard procedure for all medical staff going into the field to carry a weapon"

"But I don't know how to use this"

"We have a few hours before we arrive; I am going to teach you"

Janet nodded her head and followed Levern put of the room and to what looked like some kind of training room. She took a step back when she saw several Sanii running around the room.

"Relax" Levern told her placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder "Everything you see here is holographic, it can't hurt you, let's begin"

- - -

"Come on Teal'c, what else are you going to do stay here on base and stare at the walls?" Jack asked.

"Very well O'Neill, I will join you"

"Great, you can stay at my place so you don't have to travel back to base tonight, Carter?"

"Sure why not, barbeque sounds good"

"I will gather some thing and join you at the elevator" Teal'c told them before leaving.

"Okay then" Jack said as he and Sam walked toward the elevator to wait for Teal'c. He looked at her for a moment, his slip up in her lab that morning had not been the first. Since Daniel and Janet disappeared three months ago he had been having a hard time keeping his feeling in check. They seemed to be growing and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep them bottled up.

- - -

They arrived on the planet and immediately set to work, Janet stayed with Levern and helped him tend to as many injured soldiers as they could and then had them carried back to the base on stretchers.

They ran through some trees to an injured soldier and knelt down next to him, his injured were severe and they both knew his chances were small. They tried to help him anyway but there was nothing they could do, he was bleed in internally in several places and it seemed like every time they closed one wound another opened up.

After several minutes the man died and Levern took his ID scanner out of the pouch strapped to his thigh and scanned a sample of the man's blood. It was their version of dog tags, every Maverian had their DNA entered into a system at birth and when a solder was killed a sample of their blood was taken to identify them.

The information would then be inputted into another system in the Memorial Hall. It was where people went to pay respect to those who had been lost fighting in the war. The information was holographically displayed on the wall, floating across the room until it disappeared at the opposite side of the door from were it stared and then later reappearing at the beginning.

Janet had seen the room only once and there had been thousands of names floating around it, names of soldiers and even medical staff that had been killed fighting the Sanii. She just prayed she never had to see Daniel's name on that wall.

They both stood up to search out their next patient but found themselves standing in front of several Sanii. The two soldiers that were escorting them raised their weapons and Janet and Levern followed suit. They were out numbered though and she knew this was going to be a short fight.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 13

Daniel was officially panicked, they had received a report form the Orion that it was on its way back. That the base was now safe but they had lost several people including two members of the medical team. The injured would be transported to the infirmary along with the remainder of the medical staff and the bodies of the dead.

Daniel stood with Dr Nel waiting the agonising last few minutes before the infirmary would burst into life. The rest of the medical staff were also stood around, no one said anything, the room was full of an uncomfortable silence.

Then everything happened at once, transports began and the injured were quickly taken to where they needed to be. There were three transports and still no sign of Janet and from the look of several of the soldiers it had been a bloody battle. Another transport, still she didn't appear and the injured were taken to the beds that were still empty.

Then the light from the fifth transport disappeared and she was stood there, she looked a little rough and she was limping slightly but she was alive. She spotted him and locked eyes with his, both of them saying everything that needed to be said without words.

She moved toward him and him to her and he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, relieved and thankful that she was safe. He tightened is arm around her and brought the other to the back of her head holding her as close as he could. She had her arms around him, holding him just as tightly and in that moment nothing else existed.

They eventually pulled apart as Dr Levern walked up to them, his arm was in a sling and he looked as rough as Janet did.

"Why don't you go and get some rest, you've earned it" he told Janet before nodding to Daniel and walking away. Daniel kept one arm tightly around Janet allowing her to lean some of her weight on him instead of her injured leg. They reached her quarters and Daniel helped her to lie down on the bed, he didn't want to leave her side but he knew she needed to sleep so he turned to leave.

Janet grabbed his arm before he could get very far "Don't leave" she said her eyes pleading with his and he was happy to oblige. He wordlessly lay down next to her and she snuggled up close to his side and within seconds she was asleep. He listened to her quiet breathing for a few minutes content to stay here with her forever and then he too was asleep.

- - -

"He's been with us for a month now" Sam stated

"I know but every time I look at him all I can see is Daniel's replacement" Jack told her "I know he's a good guy but I just can't see him as anything else"

"I believe he is trying his best to prove himself to us without appearing to be trying to replace Daniel Jackson" Teal'c added.

"Maybe next time we get together we should invite him along, he is a part of the team now" Sam suggested.

Jack shrugged "Sure why not?"

They had finished the barbeque several hours ago and were now sitting in Jack's house. Cassie had called them an hour ago to say she was on her way into town and they were all going to order pizza and watch movies. Cassie had been quite distant from them all since Daniel and Janet's disappearance and Sam took her coming to see them as a good sign.

She missed spending time with Cassie, the two of them and Janet used to spend a lot of time together and she really missed that. She understood why Cassie had kept her distance from them all though and she couldn't blame her. She'd lost one family already and then to lose Janet as well was hard on her.

- - -

Daniel woke up with Janet still asleep next to him and he briefly entertained thoughts of waking up with her everyday. He loved her, he knew that and he was fairly sure she felt at least something for him and all he wanted to do was tell her. Now was not the right time though, she needed to recover from her injury and what had happened on the planet.

He couldn't describe how relieved he had felt when she had appeared in the infirmary. His whole world had stood still and she was all that mattered. The truth of his feelings for her had hit him full force, he already knew that he loved her but it was in that moment he realised how deep those feelings went. His relief and the love he felt for her had poured out into the embrace he had pulled her into and he for a moment he hadn't been able to let go.

Janet finally stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes wincing as she moved her leg.

"Ow, I forgot about that"

"Yeah you should probably try not to move that"

"It's too late to tell me that now" she said swatting his chest playfully as she sat up slowly.

"Better late than never" Daniel said as he smiled at her and Janet shook her head.

"I think I need a shower" Janet declared "A long hot shower"

"I have to get going anyway I have training in half an hour" Daniel said as he stood up and then leant down to kiss her cheek "I'm glad you're safe" he whispered before leaving.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 14

It had been almost four months since Daniel and Janet had disappeared and life was beginning to feel normal again. They could walk around the SGC without seeing their ghosts everywhere and Evans was finally being accepted into the team. It figured that that's when everything would be thrown up in the air again.

SG1 had been negotiating with a race of friendly seeming people when all of a sudden a fire fight broke out. They were once again running for their lives toward the stargate, Teal'c reached it first and dialled earth, sending the iris code before providing cover fire.

If only they'd had a few more seconds before the natives had burst out from behind the trees. They would have been home safe and life would have continued as normal again. Instead fate dealt them yet another miserable hand, the natives had come through the trees as they were heading through the gate and Evan's had been hit in the back. Whatever weapons they were using were powerful, the shot went straight through him and he was dead when he appeared in the SGC gate room.

They had to mourn the loss of another team mate and go through more of Mackenzie's torture sessions. They were once again given downtime to recover and they all couldn't help but wonder if life was working against them. They had loved Daniel and Janet and they had lost them and just when Evan's was becoming a part of the team, a part of the family they had lost him too.

It brought them a whole new world of emotional pain as well as reopening old wounds that were barely healed.

- - -

"Officer Daniel Jackson" Janet said "It has a nice ring to it"

"You think?" he said proudly as the two of them walked to his quarters.

"And the uniform looks very good on you" she added with a smile.

"I can't believe I am now officially a member of the Maverian military, it sounds insane"

"It is insane, but what part of our lives isn't?"

"Good point"

"Daniel Jackson" a man's voice said and they both turned to see Tavor walking towards them. "I heard you graduated into the military today, I came to offer my congratulations"

"Thank you" Daniel responded "Not that it isn't good to see you but what are you doing here?"

"We're making a scheduled drop off of the deposits we've mined, I am on my way to a meeting at the moment but I will be I the city until tomorrow, perhaps later we can get together for dinner"

"That sounds great" Janet told him.

"Then I will see you then"

They arrived at Daniel's quarters and sat down on the couch together "You'll be careful won't you?" Janet asked him concerned.

"Of course I will"

"I know what you're like for getting yourself injured remember"

Daniel looked into her eyes and saw the emotion reflected there, the concern, the fear, the love?

"I promise to be extra careful" he whispered as he leant his head down to hers and kissed her softly. She responded gently at first but the kiss soon became deeper and full of more passion than he had ever felt in his life.

- - -

Janet watched as Daniel joined the rest of his team for his first mission, she had met all four of the other members of his team. His commanding officer, Rowven had been the one to train him and he had promised to take care of him. The other two men Passelle and Jervaine had also promised to watch out for him and the only woman on the team, Senara had told her she would keep the practical jokes to a minimum.

She and Daniel had been together for two weeks and she already knew she couldn't live without him. Daniel saw her standing there and gave her one final smile and wave as they were transported to the ship in orbit.

He had promised her he would be more careful and she believed him but she knew there was no way to know what would happen to him out there. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself before heading toward the infirmary to get on with her work.

- - -

"We don't want to add another member to the team sir" Jack stated as he, Hammond and what was left of SG1 sat in the briefing room.

"All the teams have four members Colonel"

"We're aware of that sir" Sam said "But it's not a rule it's just the way it is"

"Are you all in agreement on this?" Hammond asked.

"Yes sir we are, we've already lost Daniel, Janet was as much a part of the team as the rest of us and we lost her too. Then when we finally accept Evan's on to the team he's killed, I don't think adding someone else again is a good idea" Jack summed up.

"I am in agreement with O'Neill" Teal'c stated.

"So am I" Sam added.

"Then I'll allow SG1 to remain at three members"

"Thank you sir"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 15

The Orion attacked the Sanii ship in space and once their shields had been lowered sufficiently Daniel's team was beamed over. The Maverian's had received word that the Sanii were transporting the prototype for a new weapon aboard this ship and they had orders to gather whatever Intel they could and destroy the weapon.

They appeared in a dimly lit corridor weapons raised and prepared to fire, they quickly disposed of the few Sanii at their transport sight and moved through the corridors. Daniel had familiarised himself with the plans of theses ships and so knew roughly where lab was.

Disposing of several Sanii along the way they finally reached the lab and found the weapon. Passelle scanned the weapon whilst Jervaine hacked into their computer system. The ship rocked from the impact of weapons fire from the Orion. They had only been there for a few minutes when an alarm went off and Daniel looked at Colonel Rowven questioningly.

"That would be the intruder alarm" Rowven stated.

"Ah, of course it is"

"Hurry it up guys" Rowven told the two members of the team that were gathering Intel. Daniel, Rowven and Senara were forced to fire at the Sanii that were about to storm the lab and it wasn't long before more joined them.

"Alright I'm done" Passelle said as he pulled out a Compact Explosive Pack or C.E.P as it had been shortened to and attached into the weapon.

"Jervaine, how long?" Rowven questioned as he continued to fire at the Sanii.

"Another minute"

More Sanii rounded the corner and the three of them that were laying down cover fire were forced to retreat back into the lab.

"This is Captain Vrenal, the Sanii shields are down we're ready to transport you out" Vrenal's voice said over the radio.

"Jervaine!" Rowven yelled.

"Done" Jervaine said as several Sanii came into the lab forcing Daniel and Rowven to fire.

"This is Colonel Rowven transport now, Passelle blow the damn thing."

Daniel saw the explosion of the device right before he saw the familiar blue of a transport and he found himself standing on the bridge of the Orion.

- - -

Sam woke up to find herself in unfamiliar surroundings and then she registered the warm body next to hers. Her eyes widened as the memories of last night flooded back into her mind, she'd slept with Jack. The combination of a little bit of alcohol and being alone in Jack's house with him after Teal'c headed back to base was apparently not a good one. She was in so much trouble.

Jack woke up in as much of a daze as Sam and shifted on the bed before focusing on Sam "Oh that wasn't another dream"

"Another dream?" Sam questioned with an amused smile despite their current predicament.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes"

"Ah"

"What are going to do?" she asked seriously.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know"

"I know what I want to do" Jack stated "I want to lay here with you forever but since that's not an option I'll go for plan B. Get up have a shower, have breakfast, go to base, march my ass into Hammonds office and confess my undying love for you"

She smiled; she had to admit that plan had its merits. "We'll both be in trouble you know, you more than me"

"It's worth it"

"Are you sure, you're risking everything"

"You are everything"

"So we're going to tell Hammond"

"As long as that's what you want too" he stated and she nodded her head.

- - -

"Colonel, are you telling me that the two of you have engaged in a relationship despite the fact that it is against regulations"

"Yes sir"

"Both of you wait in the briefing room now" Hammond stated keeping his tone firm and all business and the looks on both the Colonel and the Major's faces as they left his office told him them they knew he was mad.

He smiled as soon as they were out of his office, he wasn't actually mad; he'd known this was coming from the day they had met. In fact the truth was he couldn't be happier that the two of them had figured it out.

He sat down at his desk and picked up the red phone and waited until the President came on the line "Mr President… no sir everything is fine… thank you sir… I'm calling about the situation we've been expecting for some time regarding Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter… Yes sir I believe so… It is about time"

- - -

Janet watched as Daniel appeared in the infirmary and smiled when he saw her. His returned her smile as he walked over to her and hugged her tightly, she returned his hug more fiercely and held him for several moments before she let go.

"I'm glad you're back" she told him and he smiled and kissed her softly.

"Come on you two, get a room" they heard Passelle's voice say and they both turned to look at him sitting one of the beds awaiting his post mission physical.

"Be careful Passelle I'll be doing your physical" Janet told him and his face fell making Janet smile.

"You should be proud of him doc" Rowven said from where Levern was already giving him his physical "He did great and our first mission was a complete success"

- - -

"You can both go now" Hammond stated as he walked into the briefing room and tried not to laugh at the expressions on their faces.

"Sir?" Jack asked.

"To be honest Colonel I saw this coming a long time ago and arranged with the President that should this situation ever arise I would have permission to wave the fraternisation rules. The two of you have doe more and given more for this planet than anyone else, you deserve something in return" Hammond said with a small smile.

"Thank you sir" Sam said

"Yeah thanks" Jack finished.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 16

"One year to the day" Janet said as the two of them walked through the garden of the city. He could hardly believe he and Janet had been gone a year, everything had changed so much, they were both different people now and he wondered how much Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Cassie had changed.

In the last year he had joined the military of an ancient civilisation and been promoted twice the rank of Lieutenant and he and Janet had fought in a war against a cruel and brutal alien race.

"Do you think they're thinking about us now?" Janet asked.

"I'm sure they are"

"I miss them, especially today"

"So do I"

"Do you still wish you were back there?" she asked and the question caught him off guard, it was definitely a good one, did he wish he was back there?

"No" he stated "When we first got here I would have done anything to get home but now, this is home. I have everything I could ever want and I have you so no, I don't wish I was back there. I mean I miss them and I miss the life we had there and I would love to see them again but I'm happy here"

"Good, me too" she said smiling and he stopped walking and kissed her.

- - -

"To Daniel and Janet, wherever you are" Jack stated as he held up his glass in the briefing room.

"To Daniel and Janet" Sam, Teal'c Hammond and Cassie chorused as they too raised their glasses in a toast to their missing friends.

"I can't believe they've been gone a whole year" Sam stated.

The five of them stayed in the briefing talking of their friends and all the memories they had of them. SG1 had been given the day off and Hammond was taking a few hours whilst everything was quiet to pay his respects to his friends.

There were so many memories, so many good and bad times that they had shared and Jack found himself missing them even more.

- - -

Daniel and Janet were both being sent on a mission to reinforce one of the off world bases that was about to be attacked by the Sanii. Daniel was happy to learn that his team had been assigned as one of the escorts for the medical team. Rowven had happily assigned him to Janet and told them both to be careful before they were transported down to the planet.

The Sanii had arrived only minutes before the reinforcements but all hell had already broken loose on the planet. Janet immediately set to work on a wounded soldier nearby whilst Daniel kept his weapon drawn and his eyes scanned their surroundings.

The soldier was fortunately not injured too badly and with help from Janet was able to stand and limp back to the safety of the base. They passed by several groups of soldiers that were fighting the Sanii in the forest around them and moved onto another wounded. This time it was a woman with a blast to her chest.

Janet set to work quickly stemming the bleeding and closing the wound. She then called for two nearby soldiers to get her back to the base before moving onto the next. Daniel was forced to shoot a couple of Sanii that came out from behind some tree's making a grab for Janet and she nodded her thanks to him.

As they moved deeper into the forest they were forced to take on more Sanii and Janet found it increasingly difficult to help the wounded. She was in the middle of helping a patient when a voice over the radio called for everyone to return to base immediately. Janet ignored the voice and continued to treat the wounded soldier.

"You have to go" the man stated.

"Not without you Lieutenant" Janet said calmly as she continued her work for several more minutes.

"Daniel, Janet, where are you?" they heard Colonel Rowven's concerned voice shout over the radio.

"We're still in the forest" Daniel said into his radio before shooting a Sanii that had tried to sneak up on them.

"Did you not hear the call to return to base? We're abandoning the planet and without the signal enhancers in the base the Orion can't lock onto you through this atmosphere"

"We know" Daniel said.

"Both of you get your asses back here now"

"We're on out way now Rowven" Janet said into her radio before gesturing for Daniel to help her lift the patient. Daniel and Janet both used one arm to support the lieutenant and used their free hand to hold their weapons ready to fire at the enemy if necessary.

They were half way back to base when Daniel spotted several Sanii close by, he gestured for Janet to stop and kneel down behind some bushes and plants. He watched the Sanii closely, knowing their tactics he could tell they were up to something. They were stood in a circle discussing something but Daniel couldn't hear what.

He silently told Janet to stay where she was and she gave him a concerned look before he moved closer to the Sanii. He kept low using the forest around him to conceal his approach and switched of his radio to ensure Rowven didn't call for him again. When he was finally close enough he stopped and listened to their conversation.

"Many of the reinforcement they sent have also been either killed or injured, their numbers have been diminished considerably" one of them said.

"And their ships in orbit?"

"Are sustaining damage even as we speak"

"Then this mission has been a success, it will be far easier to attack Maveria now"

"Damn it" Daniel cursed under his breath and moved quickly and quietly over to Janet who watched him questioningly. He just helped her to lift the lieutenant once again and move through the forest silently. They were both forced to fire on several Sanii along the way but they finally reached the base.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Rowven asked his concern for them evident in his tone.

"Sorry, we were a fair distance form the base and we had to help the Lieutenant back" Daniel said gesturing to the now unconscious man who was taken by two other soldiers.

"The base has been evacuated; they're just waiting for us"

"Are you sure you have everyone?" Daniel asked.

"The atmosphere of this planet block sensors so we can't be a hundred percent sure but everyone we can contact has been accounted for"

"What if there are people still out there?" Janet asked.

Rowven's face told them he hated this decision as much as they did "We don't have a choice the ships in orbit can't hold out much longer and there are too many Sanii on the ground, we have to go"

Daniel and Janet both nodded their agreement and were transported back up to the ship moments later. Vrenal ordered all the ships to jump into hyperspace and once they were gone he had the Orion follow them. Daniel waited until they were out of danger before speaking.

"Captain Vrenal, Rowven, I need to speak with you both immediately"

The two must have detected the urgency in his voice because they nodded immediately and he and Janet were led through to the Captain's office.

"Sirs, I have reason to believe the Sanii are planning an imminent attack on Maveria"

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 17

"And you are sure about what you heard?" Dar asked as Daniel repeated his story to the Commander.

"I am, from what I heard it sounds like the attack on the base was merely a way for them to diminish our numbers so that they would encounter less resistance when they attacked the city"

"And their plan has succeeded we have lost a lot of people but fortunately we called a retreat and many of our people were saved" Trenal stated.

The door to Dar's office chimed "Enter"

"Commander" a young man said as he entered the room "We are detecting a fleet of Sanii ships en route for the city"

They all headed into the control centre and looked at the readings that had been put on the large screen. "I have never seen so may Sanii ships at once" Trenal stated.

"They really mean business" Dar added "If those ships reach the city we won't stand a chance"

"How long until they get here?" Trenal asked.

"24 hours"

"Recall all of our battleships at once" Dar ordered "Send a message to all military personnel and field medical staff to meet in the great hall immediately"

- - -

Daniel stood next to Janet in the great hall with the rest of his team. The room was full of every able bodied member of the military and the field medical staff as they awaited Commander Dar's arrival.

"I'm sorry to keep you all waiting and to call you here on such short notice" Dar stated as he entered the room and stood on the raised platform at the front. "We have just learnt that a Sanii fleet bigger than any we have ever seen is en route to Maveria"

There were several gasps around the room as the commander continued "If this fleet reaches the city we will not be able to withstand the attack and many of our people will be killed. To avoid this we will be engaging the fleet before they reach Maveria. One advantage we have is that we have better shields on our ships; their shields weaken enough to allow transport relatively quickly"

There were several murmurs around the room and Daniel had a feeling he knew where this was going "All of our battleships throughout the galaxy have been recalled, the Orion and the Andromeda are already here and the Titan, Destiny and Wonderer will be here within the next few hours. The rest will arrive later and will serve as a last line of defence should this attack fail, several of our transport ships will also be arriving in case an evacuation becomes necessary. You will all be carried aboard those five ships and when the shields on the Sanii ships have been sufficiently lowered you will be transported across. Your mission will be to destroy the ships from the inside."

Once again there was murmuring across the room, they all knew destroying the ships from the inside was almost as difficult as destroying them from the outside. "There are forty one ships to destroy; we believe this is almost their entire fleet. If you succeed today not only will you have saved the city but you will have all but ended the Sanii threat entirely"

That thought seemed to have the effects of lifting the spirits of everyone in the room and filling them with enthusiasm.

"For Maveria!" Colonel Rowven shouted.

"For Maveria!" the entire room including Daniel and Janet chorused and only Dar remained quiet as everyone else began the constant chant of "Maveria, Maveria, Maveria"

- - -

Janet, Daniel and the rest of his team were aboard the Orion only minutes away from engaging the Sanii fleet. Janet had as usual been assigned to Daniel's team, she would provide them medical assistance should they need it and serve as a sixth soldier. She was nervous they all were, this was probably by far the most suicidal mission any of them had ever been on and they were all going into this knowing there was a good chance they weren't coming back.

"You okay?" Daniel asked her.

"Fine" she said but he read the silent 'I'm scared out of my mind' though he didn't call her on it because they were all scared out of their minds.

They felt the ship jolt slightly and knew they had dropped out of hyperspace and were about to engage the Sanii fleet. The violent shaking of the ship which they both recognised as the impact of weapons fire confirmed this. They were rocked again and again each time it became more violent.

"This is Captain Vrenal all teams prepare for transport to your designated ships" Vrenal's voice said over the ships intercom.

The first team was transported away followed a few minutes later by the second. Daniel and Janet were on the third team and minutes after the second team disappeared the blue light claimed them and then they were on the Sanii ship.

They all knew what they had to do, there were four key area's of the ship they had to blow up to do sufficient damage to destroy the ship. They were splitting into two teams to increase their chances of succeeding. Daniel, Janet and Rowven were hitting the engine room and power core.

They made their way through the corridors of the ship to the engine room undetected. Co-ordinating between them Daniel and Rowven were able to take out most of the Sanii in the room before they had a chance to react and with Janet's help they were able to take out the rest.

Unfortunately as they had expected the fire fight had set off the ship's alarms and they only had minutes before the engine room was swarming with Sanii soldiers. Moving quickly Daniel and Rowven placed the charges in concealed locations around the engine room whilst Janet kept watch and all three of them were out before the Sanii arrived.

There next stop was the power core which was two decks up and would require a trip through the ships maintenance tubes. The three of them crawled through the narrow spaces well aware of what easy targets they were and breathed a sigh of relief when they emerged at the other side safely.

"That was fun" Rowven whispered sarcastically.

"Let's hope we don't have to go back that way" Daniel added as he and Rowven held their hands out to Janet to help her out of the maintenance tube.

They walked down the corridor and killed the two guards outside the power core before entering. The core was huge spanning the height of three decks and took up about half the length of the ship. It was going to take them at least ten minutes to make their way around and plant all the charges. Rowven went in one directing around the core to plant charges whilst Daniel and Janet went the opposite way. Each planting a device before running past the other and planting the next one.

In just over ten minutes all the devices were planted however it wasn't in time for the three of them to get out. Several Sanii soldiers charged into the room and surrounded them.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 18

They were surrounded and it didn't look like the Sanii were planning on taking them prisoner. They were just waiting for orders to shoot them and then this would all be over. Just when it seemed they had received their orders and were about to shoot there were several shots from behind them. All seven of the Sanii in the room were down within a few seconds and the rest of their team stepped forward with smiles on their faces.

"Thought you could use a hand" Senara said.

"I have never been so glad to see you guys" Rowven said as he slapped Passelle across the back.

"Thanks for saving out asses" Daniel said.

"Well we know you three have a habit of getting yourselves in trouble so we figured we be pre-emptive and head down here to save you before you called for help" Passelle informed them.

"Though I don't think there would have been a call for help this time" Jervaine stated.

"Probably not" Janet said "How about we get out of here?"

"There's an idea" Rowven stated before turning to the rest of his team "Did you place all you charges?"

"Yes"

"Then let's go"

"Orion this is Colonel Rowven, can you get a lock on us in our current position?"

"Not yet but hold tight the shields on the ship you're on our almost down" Captain Vrenal's voice told them.

Sanii soldiers walked into the room and another fire fight ensued and amidst the chaos Jervaine was hit in the shoulder. Janet immediately dropped to his side, pulling out her medical supplies and examining the wound. It was a pretty bad wound but she quickly stemmed the bleeding and closed it before it could become life threatening.

A minute later they were transported away as more Sanii flooded into the room. Once they were standing on the bridge of the Orion Passelle pulled out the detonator for the charges they had set and at Rowven's nod blew them.

The ship exploded followed by another and another as the teams were successful and transported back to whichever battleship they had arrived on. The whole mission had succeeded completely and Maveria was safe.

- - -

When they had returned to Maveria every member of the mission was a hero, they were all given medals and thanked everywhere they went. There was a huge party held in Maveria to celebrate the victory over the Sanii. They had dealt them a substantial blow and it would take them years to recover if they ever did.

Daniel was currently watching Janet dance with Rowven a smile on his face as he watched her enjoy herself. She deserved to have some fun after recent events, she had been feeling down for the past few days and he was glad to see her happy again.

He stood up and walked over to her and Rowven smiled and allowed him to cut in before he even asked.

"It's nice to see you smiling again"

"It's nice to smile again"

"I was kinda worried about you; it's not like you to be quiet and sad"

"I'll make a mental note not to do it again; the war was just making me feel a little down I guess"

"You know I love you right?" Daniel asked.

"Of course I know and I love you"

The music stopped suddenly and the rest of their team joined them as everyone turned their attention to Commander Dar at he other side of the room.

"I'd like to take this opportunity to thank each and every member of the mission to destroy the Sanii fleet. Military, battleship and medical personnel alike did an incredible job and saved this city and possibly our entire civilisation. They have all but ended the war with the Sanii had brought about the closest thing to peace we have seen in three generations. No words or gestures are adequate to express our thanks to them for the risk they took to save us all. Now if you could please join me in a moments silence in respect of those who were lost in the attack"

The whole room fell silent and everyone bowed their heads as they thought of the lives lost in the battle.

- - -

Sam was sitting in her office staring at the device that had transported Daniel and Janet away a year and half ago. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to look at it today she just did. She started examining it once again when Jack walked into the room.

"Sam what are you doing?"

"I don't know, I just felt the need to have another look at this so I did. Can you believe they've been gone for a year and half?"

"In some ways yes, in some ways it seems longer and in other ways it seems like it was just yesterday they were both here"

"What do you think happened to them, I mean we never knew anything?"

"I don't know"

"Aren't you curious?"

"Sam, I would love to know what happened to them and I'd love to have them back but they're gone"

"I know" Sam said as she started examining the device.

- - -

It had been almost five months since the end of the war and Daniel and Janet had both settled into their more peaceful lives. Janet continued to work in the infirmary and occasionally went out on aid missions. Daniel was also occasionally sent on missions but his live was pretty quiet now. He should have known it wouldn't last.

"You want us to go back to the mining planet?" Daniel asked.

"That's right; the Orion will take you there" Commander Dar answered.

"Why?" Janet asked

"You will be told everything when you arrive"

"Permission to accompany them sir" Rowven requested.

"Commander Dar smiled "The whole team may go" he said before the rest of the team could request permission also.

They were transported to the Orion and settled in for the three day journey to the mining planet.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 19

They arrived at the mining planet anxious to find out what all the secrecy was about. Daniel Janet and the rest of the team were inoculated against the harmful chemicals in the atmosphere and transported down to the planet.

Tavor greeted them and led them to the same room he had first talked to them in which hadn't changed a bit.

"I know you're anxious to find out what is happening so I'll get straight to the point" Tavor began "For the last few days we have been picking up a signal identical to the one we found when you were transported here except this time it is constant. Now the scientists on Maveria have been developing a new long range communication device which we believe we can piggy back off the signal we're detecting. If it is coming from the same place you were transported from we may be able to get you in contact with your people"

"But we were on another planet when we were transported here, there's no guarantee our people have the device" Daniel explained trying to wrap his head around this latest revelation.

"Is it not worth trying?"

"I guess so"

"If we are successful we may have a pan to get you home"

- - -

"A transport network?" Janet asked.

"That's right, it is too great a distance for one transport but if we set up several relay stations we could transport all the way back to your home world"

"Wow" was all Daniel could say, he really wasn't sure how he felt about this yet.

"I know this is a lot to take in but we should take this one step at a time, the first step being to get you in contact with them. The communications device has been set up at the location of the signal. We'll send several burst through the signal first to get their attention as you will only have minutes of communication if this does work"

"Okay"

- - -

Sam was sitting in her lab reading a report when a light on the device came on. She jumped form her chair and examined the device but couldn't figure out what was happening and quickly called General Hammond who arrived within minutes with Jack and Teal'c.

That was when it happened; Daniel and Janet's holographic images were standing in front of them. It was slightly distorted but it was them.

"Hey guys" Daniel said with a small smile.

"Good to see you all again, even if it is only your holograms" Janet added.

"Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine" Janet told them "We don't have much time to explain before we lose this transmission"

"We were transported by the device in front of you to another galaxy" Daniel explained "There are no stargates here and this galaxy is so far away it would take over a hundred years for us to return by ship"

"We were taken in by people called the Maverians who are surprisingly enough human. They think they may have way to get us back using a transporter relay. We don't know if it will work but if it does we'll see you in a few months and if not we want you to know we're alive and well" Janet explained before the transmission went dead and they both disappeared.

"Oh my God, they're alive!" Sam exclaimed barely able to comprehend everything.

"And in another galaxy"

- - -

Talking with earth had been far harder than she had thought it was going to be and she was glad to be going home. She froze mentally for a moment, she had called earth, earth and Maveria home, she did view Maveria as her home now and she wasn't sure she wanted to leave it.

If the transporter relay was successful she would be going back to earth and she wasn't sure how she felt about that yet. She missed her friends and would love to see them again but she had made new friends here too and she didn't want to leave them behind. Why did her life have to be so complicated, she had been torn form one home only to find another and possibly have that taken from her too.

Daniel had been rather quiet since their communication and she knew he was thinking the same thing. Rowven and the team had been unusually quiet as well, they were all dealing with this latest revelation in private.

- - -

Work began on the transport relay immediately and two months after it was started they were informed it was half complete and that a midway station had been built. Daniel and Janet along with Rowven and the team and Commanders Dar and Trenal were transported to the station and spent the next six weeks living there whilst the relay was finished.

Daniel took Janet's hand as they were all claimed by the blue light of the transport for the final time before they reached earth.

TBC

Authors Note: Okay thanks for all the reviews, only one more chapter to go, hope you all enjoy it.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 20

Jack, Sam, Teal'c and General Hammond waited in the gate room with the rest of the SGC for Daniel and Janet's arrival. There was a blue light on the ramp and when it disappeared there amongst a group of others was Daniel and Janet. They were both wearing the same uniform as the others which told Jack they were a part of the Maverian society now.

"Welcome back to earth Dr Jackson, Dr Frasier" Hammond said with a small smile.

"General Hammond, guys" they greeted somewhat awkwardly.

"This is Commander Dar, Second Commander Trenal, Colonel Rowven, Major Passelle and Lieutenants Jervaine and Senara" Daniel introduced and Commander Dar stepped forward.

"A pleasure to meet you all, introductions are not necessary I believe I've had adequate descriptions of you all"

"Perhaps we should move this to the briefing room" Hammond suggested and they all nodded and moved their away from the prying eyes of the rest of the SGC.

Daniel and Janet explained how they had ended up in another galaxy and several hours later they decided to take a break.

"Dr Frasier, Lieutenant Jackson" Commander Dar acknowledged before he left with Trenal to the VIP suites"

"Lieutenant?" Jack whispers to Hammond, Sam and Teal'c, surprised that Daniel would join the military never mind an alien military.

"So Daniel" Rowven said cheerfully "Where does a guy get food around here?"

Daniel and Janet both smiled at him and turned to Hammond as if to ask for permission.

"You can go" Hammond told them watching the exchange between these aliens and his old friends as closely as Jack.

"We go to the commissary" Janet said as she linked arms with the Colonel and headed out of the room.

Passelle ran to catch up with them putting an arm over Janet's shoulder Yeah we gathered that but what we want to know is where it is?"

"We're on an alien planet in a other galaxy and those tow still think with their stomachs" Senara said to Daniel and Jervaine who laughed before following them out of the room. Daniel stopped in the door way and turned back. "Can we catch up with you guys later, we are really kind of hungry?"

"Sure" Jack said as he watched him leave.

"They've changed" Sam stated.

"Indeed"

"They've been living in another galaxy with an alien civilisation for almost two years; they were bound to come back different"

- - -

After dinner with the team they had spent the following couple of hours with Hammond SG1 as they all caught up on everything that had happened. Daniel and Janet were pleased to learn that Sam and Jack had finally got together and laughed at the torture Hammond had put them through when he found out.

They then told them about the war with the Sanii and how Daniel had chose to join the military in order to fight them. They told them about he and Janet had got together and about any little things that had happened.

Despite the nice atmosphere and the enjoyment at seeing their friends again Daniel and Janet felt out of place. They were both still wearing their Maverian uniforms and couldn't bring themselves to change out of it.

When they left Hammond and Sg1 they headed to the VIP suites where the rest of their team were hanging out.

"Hey, how'd it go with your friends?" Rowven asked.

"Good" Daniel said.

"Liar" Rowven stated.

"No, it was great talking to them again and it is so good to see them but it just felt kind of awkward"

"What do you mean?" Senara asked.

"It just... it feels like we don't belong here anymore" Janet explained.

"Well Maveria has been your home for a while; it's not surprising you'd need to readjust"

"I think it's more than that" Daniel stated thoughtfully "Like you said Maveria is our home"

The use of present tense was not lost on Rowven "Look, it might not be my place to say this and yes my opinion is slightly biased and there may be an element of selfishness in it but maybe this isn't your home any more"

Daniel and Janet looked thoughtful as they considered his words and they both realised he was right. Earth was no longer their home, Maveria was.

- - -

"You're leaving again?" Jack asked in shock.

"This isn't our home anymore Jack" Daniel explained "We've lived on Maveria for almost two years now, we have lives and jobs and friends there"

"You have lives and jobs and friends here"

"Friends yes, lives and jobs not any more" Janet said.

"The transporter relay has been set up and Commander Dar and Second Commander Trenal are working on an alliance. You can visit us and we can visit you all the time, it won't be like before, we're not going to just disappear"

"We'll see you" Janet said as she hugged a tearful Sam.

"Be careful" she told her.

"Hey, you get to come and visit the city of an advanced civilisation, think of all the new technology you're going to get to play with" Daniel said as he hugged her as well and she smiled slightly.

"You keep taking care of the Teal'c" Janet said and Teal'c bowed his head to both of them.

"Thank you for everything General" Daniel said as they stood in front of him.

"Your welcome Dr Frasier, Dr er Lieutenant Jackson"

"Both of you take care" Jack said as he hugged Janet.

"We will"

They stepped back and onto the ramp with the rest of their team. They heard Rowven order them to be transported to the first relay station before they disappeared in a blue light. A few hours later they were back on Maveria, they were home.

The End

Authors Note: Okay so that's the end of this story, thanks for all the reviews you all helped motivate me so much. I am thinking writing a sequel to this so if you want one let me know however you'll have to wait some time for it cos I'm taking a break from writing SG1 stories for a while.


End file.
